Juste une nuit
by RocheIIe17
Summary: Une nuit peut parfois tout changer...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à toutes les Rinchettes!_

 _En ces temps un peu frisquets et surchargés, j'espère que vous aurez le temps, entre les cadeaux et le boulot, de lire cette seconde fanfiction._

 _Il s'agit d'une version revisitée de l'épisode 5x6 : a perfect union. Un John Reese en smoking, un Harold Finch qui pousse la chansonnette... Personne ne s'est demandé comment la nuit s'était terminée?_

 _Un grand merci à tous les lecteurs et lectrices! Une spéciale dédicace pour toutes celles qui laissent des commentaires d'encouragement et à isatis2013 en particulier pour corriger mes coquilles._

 _Bonne lecture!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch était un peu nerveux lorsqu'il engagea son break sans âge dans la propriété de la famille Turner. Remontant l'allée qui menait à la somptueuse demeure familiale richement décorée pour l'occasion, Finch réfléchissait à son plan. La fille aînée de Ken Turner, un riche éleveur de pur-sang, se mariait aujourd'hui. Cette journée aurait pu être parfaite pour la jeune femme si le numéro du certificat de son mariage n'était pas tombé depuis la veille. Ne sachant qui, du marié ou de la mariée, était visé, Finch avait réparti les rôles : il se rapprocherait du futur-époux, Will O'Brien tandis que John se chargerait de la promise, Phoebe Turner. En réalité, son associé avait commencé sa mission depuis la veille d'une manière un peu … déconcertante.

Harold ne put retenir un sourire en pensant à la tête qu'avait dû faire son partenaire au moment où il avait découvert qu'il n'avait pas été vraiment appelé pour une affaire de sécurité... Connaissant John, il avait dû se sentir particulièrement mal à l'aise devant le spectacle du stripteaseur et face à une foule de demoiselles proches de l'hystérie. Une fois son sentiment de malaise dissipé, il avait certainement été très en colère contre lui. Harold n'avait cependant pas eu le choix, s'il lui avait expliqué les raisons de sa présence dans cet appartement, l'ex-agent aurait sûrement refusé, préférant une approche plus « conventionnelle », et ils auraient ainsi perdu un temps précieux. Grâce à son stratagème, Reese avait commencé son approche depuis la veille et avait même pu se faire inviter à la cérémonie par Janna, la sœur de la mariée.

Quant à lui, il avait usurpé l'identité d'un vieil oncle irlandais du marié, Ralph. Même s'il avait étudié et assimilé toutes les informations qu'il avait pu amasser sur ce membre éloigné de la famille, il n'était pas très à l'aise. La peur d'être démasqué ajoutée à d'éventuelles représailles de son associé le rendait particulièrement nerveux.

Il stoppa son véhicule devant l'immense porte d'entrée du manoir où les convives se pressaient déjà, et en sortit. Il se dirigea vers son partenaire qui avait stationné sa Mercedes noire juste devant lui.

Harold retint son souffle à la vue de John en smoking. Même s'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir habillé ainsi, l'ex-opérateur de la CIA était d'une beauté et d'une élégance à couper le souffle, et d'ailleurs, les autres invités de la réception ne s'y trompaient pas. Alors que les deux partenaires s'avançaient dans le vestibule, hommes et femmes se retournaient au passage de l'ex-agent, les premiers s'interrogeant sur son identité et les secondes le détaillant de la tête aux pieds, comme des enfants devant un magasin de confiseries. John, quant à lui, égal à lui-même, détendu et à l'aise, déambulait nonchalamment au milieu de la foule d'invités, comme si de rien n'était.

Si Harold ressentait un immense sentiment de fierté, il était néanmoins déçu de ne pas pouvoir porter une tenue aussi distinguée. Il avait troqué son éternel costume trois pièces sur-mesure dans lequel il aimait se dissimuler, contre un modeste ensemble de velours brun, très fade en comparaison de celui de son compagnon. Il devait également porter une très inesthétique casquette et adopter un accent irlandais afin de coller au mieux à son identité d'emprunt. En sommes, Finch ressemblait à un vilain petit canard comparé au somptueux cygne à côté de lui. Ses pensées furent interrompues par une remarque de Reese à son oreillette.

-Vous avez vu le comité d'accueil à l'entrée ? Ces manifestants en veulent à Turner et le menacent de mort.

-Oui j'ai vu. A priori, M. Turner doperait ses chevaux de course blessés afin qu'ils courent comme si de rien n'était.

-Cruauté envers les animaux donc… conclut l'agent.

Sur ces considérations, John se posta dans un coin du vestibule, son regard balayant l'ensemble des convives, s'attardant en particulier sur M. Turner. Tandis que ce dernier accueillait chaleureusement les invités, son portable sonna. Il s'éloigna de la foule afin de répondre à son coup de fil. Il alla s'isoler dans une pièce voisine afin de poursuivre la conversation en toute discrétion. Finch s'approcha, l'air de rien, afin de pouvoir entendre des bribes de la conversation.

\- J'étais pourtant clair ! Dom Juan doit se reposer pendant une semaine ! Faites ce que je vous dis ou trouvez-vous un autre boulot ! s'exclama Turner, passablement énervé. Il rangea son portable dans sa veste de smoking avant de retourner rejoindre ses invités, passant à proximité de Finch, qui retint son souffle.

-Don Juan est un pur sang et l'actuel champion des Turner, expliqua Finch en regardant une photo du crack sur un guéridon. La semaine dernière il a gagné une belle cagnotte.

\- Il a le droit de se reposer, murmura Reese en se rapprochant innocemment de son patron. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas de plus car il venait d'être enlacé par une Janna Turner, très expansive car déjà très alcoolisée.

\- Salut, Beau gosse… murmura-t-elle en enlaçant maladroitement son cavalier.

\- Janna…, répondit Reese, un sourire crispé aux lèvres, assez gêné devant cette démonstration de familiarité.

\- Contente que tu sois là, continua-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

\- J'ai eu du mal à rentrer à cause des manifestants, dit Reese, espérant ainsi lui soutirer quelques informations, tout en maintenant une certaine distance, en raison de l'haleine chargée de la jeune fille.

\- Oh… J'aurais dû te prévenir. Ils sont toujours là, à reprocher quelque chose à papa. On passe au tribunal le mois prochain, dit-elle avec une moue qui se voulait charmante, en se collant un peu plus contre Reese, à la limite de l'inconvenance.

Finch contemplait le couple à proximité de lui, un petit pincement au cœur. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir exprimer ses émotions lui aussi. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà, il avait réalisé qu'il ressentait plus que de l'admiration ou de l'amitié pour son partenaire. Son cœur oscillait entre le bonheur de le côtoyer chaque jour mais aussi la crainte qu'il ne découvre la réalité de ses sentiments. Sa proximité lui était devenue aussi plaisante qu'insupportable. Pour un homme aussi rationnel qu'Harold, son amour étaient en passe de lui faire développer une schizophrénie…

Tête basse et regard en coin, Finch contemplait, avec envie et jalousie, la jeune femme tenir la main, se rapprocher, enlacer, se pencher pour murmurer quelques mots à Reese. Puis, prétextant de lui ramener un verre, Janna partit dans un tourbillon de soie couleur lilas.

Sans un mot, John la regarda s'éloigner, étonné de la vivacité de la jeune femme malgré son état d'ébriété. Puis il tourna lentement la tête vers Finch. Comme frappé par une révélation, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il observait son partenaire. Profitant de sa liberté de mouvement retrouvée, l'agent se reprit son approche, les yeux brillants et charmeurs. Il s'arrêta, seulement à quelques centimètres de son partenaire, presque à le toucher.

\- Les manifestants en veulent à M. Turner depuis des années. Ils sont surement prêts à passer à l'acte.

Tout en parlant, John s'était adossé contre le guéridon, les bras croisés, la tête légèrement penchée afin d'observer au mieux les réactions d'Harold. Ce dernier eu la nette impression que son agent prenait un malin plaisir à le mettre mal à l'aise. L'invasion de son espace personnel était faite pour le tester et son regard bleu inquisiteur scrutait son visage à la recherche de la moindre réaction. La proximité de l'ex-opérateur ajouté à son regard perçant rendait l'informaticien plus que nerveux. Dès lors, Finch chercha une échappatoire pour s'éloigner au plus vite.

\- Je pense plutôt que c'est quelqu'un de la famille Turner qui ne veut pas de ce mariage. Il faut surveiller les mariés. Vous vous occupez de Phoebe pendant que je me charge de trouver Will, balbutia Harold en joignant le geste à la parole.

Il se tourna précipitamment pour fuir la présence trop troublante de son agent. Mais son mouvement, ou plutôt sa fuite, fut interrompu par la main de John qui le saisit fermement par le coude. Finch tourna la tête et braqua son regard interrogatif dans celui de son partenaire. Ce dernier se pencha lentement et murmura à son oreille, de sa voix sensuelle.

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusé hier soir ?

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? Bredouilla Finch, sachant pertinemment à quoi l'agent faisant allusion. Ce dernier était si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa tempe et sa main sur son coude faisait naître des sensations déroutantes. Troublé, l'informaticien ne put retenir un frisson.

\- De votre petit mensonge afin de me faire rentrer dans le cercle de la famille Turner… Poursuivit Reese d'une voix suave et séductrice.

Finch s'empourpra autant par son sentiment de culpabilité qu'en imaginant la scène.

\- Ce n'était qu'un mensonge par omission, pour le bien de notre mission, expliqua-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait ferme.

John ne put retenir un petit rire ironique en s'éloignant légèrement pour mieux observer son patron. Il avait très bien perçu le frisson parcourir le corps de Finch et le tremblement dans sa voix. Il prit le temps de détailler son compagnon avec un regard moqueur puis rajouta, au bout de quelques secondes, en lui offrant un sourire énigmatique.

\- Comment me trouvez-vous dans ce smoking ?

-Heu… très bien, répondit Harold, complètement désarçonné par cette question incongrue.

-Ne suis-je pas un peu trop… habillé à votre goût ? poursuivit John, la voix de plus en plus rauque et envoûtante tout en laissant sa main errer le long de son bras.

Finch écarquilla les yeux et rougit de plus belle.

\- Cessez vos enfantillages, Mr Reese, je vous rappelle que nous sommes en mission ! affirma l'informaticien d'un ton qui se voulait ferme tout en évitant le regard ensorcelant de son partenaire. Ce dernier se redressa complètement avec un large sourire, visiblement très fier de son petit effet.

\- J'ai cru un instant avoir affaire à l'un de vos fantasmes, Finch…

Sur ces mots, John relâcha l'informaticien, non sans avoir laissé sa main lentement glisser le long de son bras telle une caresse. Après un regard indéchiffrable, il se tourna pour se diriger vers un salon adjacent, à la recherche de Phoebe.

Harold poussa un long soupir afin de reprendre un peu de contenance. Comme il le craignait, Reese n'avait pas digéré la soirée de la veille et comptait le lui faire payer. Le mettre mal à l'aise était, depuis le début de leur collaboration, le petit jeu préféré de l'ex-opérateur, mais son flirt incessant troublait de plus en plus l'informaticien. Si John avait conscience de son pouvoir de séduction et en jouait, il ne se doutait absolument pas de l'impact de ses paroles ou de ses regards sur Finch. Depuis que ce dernier avait réalisé la profondeur de ses sentiments envers son partenaire, ces petits flirts lui étaient de plus en plus douloureux à supporter.

Soupirant face à ce problème inextricable, Finch ferma les yeux quelques instants pour reprendre ses esprits. Il devait se recentrer sur la mission. Fort de cette décision, il partit donc à la recherche de Will O'Brien.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finch avait finalement trouvé Will O'Brien dans le bureau du manoir, enfin l'inverse serait plus juste. En effet, tandis que l'informaticien contemplait les photographies familiales des Turner, Will était entré dans la pièce, pensant pouvoir s'y isoler. Le futur marié était très perturbé car sa meilleure amie Becca l'avait embrassé. Tourmenté par de multiples doutes et ne sachant quoi faire, le jeune homme était sur le point d'annuler son mariage. Harold ou plutôt « Oncle Ralph» avait dû déployer toute sa force de persuasion pour convaincre Will de ne pas annuler son mariage.

Une fois le problème réglé et le fiancé de nouveau décidé à conduire sa promise devant l'autel, Harold installa son QG provisoire dans l'immense bureau de la famille Turner. Il ouvrit le secrétaire et alluma l'ordinateur de la famille. Il connecta son portable au réseau afin d'avoir accès aux caméras de surveillance situées dans la propriété. Soudain, il entendit la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir. Il eu juste le temps de fermer la commode et de sortir son portable pour faire semblant d'être en communication.

\- Ce n'est que moi, Finch, dit John en refermant doucement la porte puis en se dirigeant vers son partenaire.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, tant par la crainte d'être découvert que par la présence de son agent, Harold expliqua en montrant son installation.

\- J'ai infiltré le système de sécurité. Il y a des caméras partout.

\- Joli QG temporaire, Finch, constata Reese, impressionné mais nullement étonné.

\- Je voyage toujours avec l'essentiel.

Une des caméras montra Kent Turner encore au téléphone. Finch agrandit l'image et activa le son. Les deux partenaires écoutèrent le patriarche évoquer un contrat.

-Il semblerait que Ken Turner soit le criminel et que le marié soit la victime… affirma l'agent en observant la scène par-dessus l'épaule de son patron.

-Ça m'en a tout l'air, Mr Reese, approuva l'informaticien.

Sur ces conclusions, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit brutalement faisant taire les deux hommes. Par habitude, John se raidit et se plaça devant son patron, la main posée sur son arme cachée à sa ceinture. Il se détendit lorsqu'il vit Will O'Brien arborer un immense sourire et traverser la pièce rapidement en direction de Finch.

-Oncle, Ralph ! S'exclama-t-il en enlaçant son « oncle ». Je te remercie, j'ai suivi tes conseils et j'ai parlé à Phoebe. Tout est rentré dans l'ordre, je l'aime et elle m'aime. La cérémonie est maintenue.

-Formidable, bredouilla Finch, en lui frottant amicalement le dos, mal à l'aise par ce débordement d'enthousiasme.

Après cette accolade plus que chaleureuse, Will s'éloigna de son oncle et remarqua la présence de l'agent.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda-t-il en observant Reese, qui se tenait toujours à proximité de son patron.

Soudain, les yeux de Will s'élargirent sous l'effet d'une illumination.

\- Oh, mais évidemment, tu es venu avec ton compagnon ! Depuis le temps que tu voulais me le présenter. Je suis Will et vous ?

\- John, répondit l'ex-agent en serrant la main que le fiancé lui tendait.

Malgré l'air effaré de Finch, Reese poursuivit le plus naturellement du monde.

-Oui effectivement je suis « le compagnon de Ralph » confirma-t-il en plaçant sa main sur la hanche de l'informaticien et en le rapprochant contre lui.

Toujours muet et aussi rigide qu'une statue, Finch cherchait à comprendre comment la situation avait pu lui échapper à ce point. Il essayait de faire fonctionner son cerveau malgré la sensation de cette main séductrice posée sur sa hanche... Qu'avait-il donc raté dans les dossiers et les informations qu'il avait récolté sur l'oncle Ralph ? La soixantaine, irlandais, porté sur l'alcool et fréquentant assidûment un pub de Dublin, Le Swag…

Soudain, Harold écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa le double sens de nom. Swag voulait dire élégant, cool et à la mode, enfin c'est ce qu'il avait cru en premier lieu. Mais il s'agissait également de l'acronyme Secretly We Are Gay… gay... L'informaticien était pris au piège de son personnage et n'osait regarder John, qui devait prendre un malin plaisir à la situation.

\- Formidable, enchanté de vous rencontrer ! s'exclama Will avec une joie non dissimulée. J'espère que la cérémonie et votre chambre vous plairont ! Encore merci ! reprit le marié en serrant une fois de plus Finch dans ses bras, puis en donnant une accolade amicale à Reese.

Harold, quant à lui, resta figé, complètement bouleversé. Son esprit était fixé sur deux choses: la main de Reese caressant sa hanche et l'expression « votre chambre ».

Ravi d'avoir enfin fait la connaissance du petit ami de son oncle et excité par l'imminence de la cérémonie, Will quitta les lieux aussi précipitamment qu'il y était entré, totalement inconscient de l'ouragan émotionnel qui agitait son « oncle Ralph ».

 _Notre chambre,_ se répéta intérieurement Finch, _John et moi dans la même chambre cette nuit! Et potentiellement dans le même lit !_ Plus que nerveux, Harold se tourna lentement et leva les yeux vers son partenaire. Il constata, atterré, que ce dernier lui lançait un éclatant sourire, ravi de sa petite vengeance !


	2. Chapter 2

-Mr Reese, je peux savoir ce qui vous ait passé par la tête ! s'exclama Finch en se dégageant brutalement de l'étreinte de l'ex-agent. Vous allez compromettre nos couvertures si Janna s'aperçoit de quelque chose !

-Janna est déjà bien trop saoule pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit, répondit tranquillement John, aucunement perturbé par la tournure, pour le moins originale, des événements.

En observant le sourire ravi affiché par son partenaire, Finch le soupçonnait d'être particulièrement fier de son petit tour. Le toisant d'un regard bleu polaire par dessus ses lunettes, l'informaticien fulminait en constatant que son agent ne regrettait absolument rien de son initiative et pire semblait s'en amuser. C'est alors qu'il réalisa.

\- Vous avez fait cela pour vous venger !

-Tout de suite les grands mots, disons qu'il s'agit d'un mensonge par omission…rétorqua John, choisissant sciemment les propos que l'informaticien avait lui-même tenus quelques minutes plus tôt, un sourire innocent aux lèvres contredit par ses yeux bleus moqueurs.

Un silence glacial accueillit la remarque qui se voulait taquine. John sentit sa bonne humeur flancher légèrement à mesure qu'il sentait la colère teintée d'autre chose monter chez son partenaire. Puis, l'agent se ressaisit. Après tout, c'était précisément ce qu'il avait lui-même ressentit face à la ruse de son patron, hier soir, devant l'assemblée de demoiselles trop familières et de son compagnon très dévêtu… Il continua donc de provoquer du regard son vis-à-vis, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres et les yeux pétillants de malice.

-Ce que vous pouvez être puéril parfois, bougonna Finch en lui tournant le dos pour se diriger vers son poste de travail, partagé entre la colère face au manque de professionnalisme de son agent et la peur panique de passer la nuit dans la même chambre que lui.

Reese le suivit du regard, savourant sa petite victoire. Il est vrai que depuis le début de leur collaboration, il prenait plaisir à flirter avec son patron, à le gêner jusqu'à le faire rougir.

En réalité, il exultait de devenir le petit-ami fictif de Finch. Il pourrait ainsi s'octroyer les gestes d'affection qu'il s'interdisait en temps normal. Dès leur rencontre, Reese avait été attiré par son patron. Outre la fascination qu'il exerçait sur lui en raison des mystères qui l'entouraient, John avait été séduit par la personnalité d'Harold, son caractère entier, son intelligence, son humour pince-sans-rire et surtout ses valeurs morales inébranlables. Mais au fil du temps, ses sentiments étaient devenus beaucoup plus profonds, évoluant irrémédiablement vers un amour passionné et inconditionnel. Depuis la prise de conscience de ses sentiments, il s'était évertué à les cacher derrière des taquineries. Mais ses flirts n'étaient pas que de simples jeux innocents, il y avait une part de vérité derrière les remarques, les regards ou les sourires. Il était donc ravi à l'idée de partager quelques moments d'intimité avec son patron, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'une comédie.

Il regarda un instant l'informaticien qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence. Comme il savait si bien le faire, Finch avait fait le vide autour de lui pour se concentrer uniquement sur leur mission. Enveloppé dans sa solitude, il paraissait absorbé par les informations qui défilaient sur l'écran, tapotant fébrilement sur le clavier afin de dénicher les images de surveillance des mariés et surtout du patriarche de la famille Turner. Soudain une musique provenant de la petite salle de cérémonie attenante envahit le bureau. Finch sortit de sa bulle et posa un regard inquiet sur son partenaire. John comprit sa demande muette et annonça.

\- Je vais reprendre la surveillance des mariés. Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la pièce.

Une fois son associé parti, Harold se détendit et poussa un soupir de soulagement en refermant son ordinateur puis le couvercle du secrétaire. Cette mission lui plaisait de moins en moins. Outre le fait qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à clairement identifier le danger et le mode opératoire du crime à venir, il angoissait à l'idée de jouer la comédie du couple avec son partenaire. Comment faire semblant d'aimer quelqu'un alors qu'il s'évertuait précisément à faire l'inverse depuis des mois… Ajouté à cela le fait que Reese semblait particulièrement s'amuser de la situation et prolongeait le flirt de manière éhontée. La tentation allait être insupportable…La mort dans l'âme, Finch sortit du bureau afin d'assister à la liturgie en tant qu' « oncle Ralph ».

En pénétrant dans la salle de cérémonie, l'informaticien fut instantanément séduit par la décoration de la pièce qui, à l'image des mariés, était simple et rafraîchissante. Deux enfilades de chaises étaient disposées de part et d'autre d'une allée bordée de bouquets et de rubans aux couleurs pastel. Lorsqu'Harold entra, il nota que la plupart des invités, composés de la famille et des amis, étaient déjà installés, certains assis et d'autres debout. L'informaticien repéra tout de suite son partenaire, debout dans un coin de la pièce, dépassant d'une bonne tête les autres convives à côté de lui. Il surveillait discrètement l'assemblée. Finch, quant à lui, prit une chaise à proximité de l'autel, de manière à rester près du marié.

Soudain, les doubles-portes s'ouvrirent sur Phoebe, très émue, au bras de Ken Turner. Alors que père et fille remontaient l'allée au son de la marche nuptiale, Finch repéra un homme, qui n'avait visiblement rien à faire à cette cérémonie. Habillé en civil, il restait près de l'entrée, balayant la salle du regard les bras croisés.

-Un manifestant, avertit Finch pour son partenaire via l'oreillette, nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous être infiltrés.

Reese tourna les yeux vers l'intrus et se crispa. Son angle de vue lui permit de repérer l'arme que l'homme tentait de cacher sous son bras.

-Il n'est pas là pour ça. C'est un tueur. Il n'a pas d'angle de tir pour tuer Ken Turner. Il attend le bon moment.

En alerte, Finch s'agitait sur sa chaise pendant les vœux des mariés quand il repéra un second intrus. Mais alors qu'il en informait son partenaire, les deux intrus disparurent subitement, laissant les partenaires perplexes.

-Deux tueurs pour un seul homme ?s'interrogea Finch en reportant son attention sur les jeunes époux.

\- Pour s'assurer de ne pas le rater, expliqua Reese, toujours aux aguets, surveillant les invités.

Après l'échange des anneaux, Will et Phoebe s'embrassèrent tendrement, visiblement très amoureux sous les applaudissements de l'assistance. L'incident du matin semblait oublié. Attendri, Harold regardait cette démonstration d'amour, une douleur sourde lui étreignant le cœur. Son regard dériva insensiblement vers son partenaire, qui s'était repositionné dans le coin de la pièce. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que ce dernier l'observait également. Son regard bleu, d'habitude, très expressif était pour une fois très sombre et son visage était fermé. L'ex-agent le fixait avec une intensité si dérangeante que l'informaticien se raidit sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Pendant de longues minutes, plus rien n'exista que cet échange de regards bien mystérieux. Finch déglutit péniblement, les yeux insondables de son agent semblaient farfouiller dans les tréfonds de son âme. Les jeunes mariés rompirent le charme sans le vouloir en passant entre eux avant de quitter la salle, brisant ainsi le lien muet qui s'était établi entre les deux hommes. Le reclus en fut distrait mais lorsqu'il chercha de nouveau son agent, ce dernier avait disparu, le laissant dubitatif.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent quelques instants plus tard dans leur QG temporaire afin d'élaborer une stratégie pour retrouver les deux inconnus. N'ayant plus accès aux caméras de surveillance, le réseau ayant été mis hors service, John proposa de récupérer l'appareil photo de Maggie, la photographe de la famille Turner, afin de reconstituer le trajet des deux hommes. Harold fut soulagé de constater que son partenaire était redevenu professionnel, laissant de côté les taquineries, les flirts et les regards énigmatiques. Harold se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination quand une voix féminine interrompit ses réflexions.

-Ou alors on peut faire ça, lança Root en désignant le corps inerte de la pauvre photographe avachie sur l'un des confortables fauteuils du bureau.

-Miss Groves ? Que faites-vous là ? S'étonna Finch, non seulement de sa présence mais aussi de son accoutrement, robe de soirée noire en bas et veste de cuisinière en haut.

-Le serveur a transgressé le code sanitaire. Un Malinois aurait rapporté un rat dans les cuisines avant que sa propriétaire ne l'arrête. Heureusement, j'étais libre. Ma soupe de carotte à la crème est à tomber par terre, expliqua Root en jetant un coup d'œil à l'endormie, mi-sérieuse mi-ironique.

Plus Finch écoutait les explications fumeuses de la hackeuse, plus il était inquiet. Inquiet des méthodes utilisées par Root et surtout inquiet de sa présence à la cérémonie, qui risquait de fragiliser encore plus leurs couvertures. Puis il frémit en sentant la présence chaude et sécurisante de Reese à ses côtés. Comme à son habitude, il s'était rapproché de son partenaire dans un mouvement de protection. N'ayant finalement d'autre choix que d'accepter l'aide de la jeune femme, l'informaticien prit l'appareil photo qu'elle lui tendait et commença à étudier la carte SD sur son ordinateur.

Soudain la voix de Will leur parvint de la salle de réception.

-Et maintenant une chanson très spéciale d'un oncle très spécial venu tout droit de Dublin…

Saisi d'effroi, Harold releva lentement la tête, les yeux écarquillés, comprenant ce que cela signifiait.

-Oh non… murmura-t-il en se retournant vers la porte de communication qui menait vers la salle de réception.

Sentant que quelque chose angoissait leur patron, Reese et Root échangèrent un regard interloqué en s'écartant pour laisser passer Finch, qui se dirigeait vers la pièce voisine.

Tel un condamné qui montait à l'échafaud, Harold traversa lentement la salle sous les yeux curieux des invités puis monta sur la scène. Tétanisé par la peur, il accepta volontiers le verre de whisky pur malt que Will lui tendait pour se donner du courage, puis se lança. D'une voix mal assurée et tentant de prendre l'accent irlandais, il entama _We're Not Gonna take it._ Parmi les invités, John et Root regardaient, étonnés et amusés, la prestation de leur ami.

-Pourquoi Harry ne chante-t-il pas pour nous ? demanda Root, un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

-Il n'a jamais chanté pour toi, lança ironiquement John.

Le ton se voulait léger mais en vérité, Reese supportait mal la proximité entre la jeune femme et l'informaticien. Si, leur relation avait été plus que tendue et méfiante au départ, depuis qu'ils avaient relancé la Machine, les deux génies de l'informatique étaient devenus très proches. Trop proche au goût de Reese. Au fil des missions, une puissante amitié teintée d'une admiration réciproque était née. John n'avait pu que constater ces changements, impuissant et le cœur serré d'être mis à l'écart lorsque les deux travaillaient ensemble. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était ni plus ni moins que de la jalousie. John était jaloux du lien si particulier qui unissait Samantha à Harold, un lien indestructible et puissant incarné par la Machine. John se crispa et serra les poings, étouffé par son honteux sentiment qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir

Légèrement surprise par le ton un peu trop sec de son voisin et par la tension soudaine de son corps, Root se tourna pour le dévisager. A la vue de son expression fermée et de ses yeux voilés de tristesse, la jeune femme devina que cette remarque n'était pas innocente. Elle avait déjà surpris à plusieurs reprises des gestes ou des regards de l'agent sur son partenaire, qui trahissaient ses sentiments. Même s'il les cachait bien, Root savait qu'il était amoureux de Finch. Peut être même l'avait-elle remarqué avant qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience. Son attitude lorsqu'elle avait kidnappé le reclus, son inflexibilité lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sécurité, sa confiance aveugle en ses décisions, toutes ces choses qui prouvaient à quel point John était lié à Harold.

La Machine aussi l'avait remarqué lorsque l'agent lui avait posé un ultimatum afin de retrouver son créateur. L'IA avait dû céder car elle savait qu'il ne continuerait jamais les numéros sans son partenaire. Elle avait également informé Root de la réciprocité des sentiments de Reese. La jeune femme sourit de plus belle. Comment l'ex agent de la CIA n'avait-il pas remarqué les frissons de l'informaticien lorsqu'il s'approchait de lui, les regards en coin qui détaillaient son corps lorsqu'il avait le dos tourné. Les deux hommes étaient la preuve vivante que L'amour rendait aveugle…

L'arrivée des deux tueurs déjà repérés un peu plus tôt l'empêcha de rétorquer. Root ravala donc sa remarque et se promit d'ajouter son petit grain de folie entre les deux hommes plus tard.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Finalement, après moultes péripéties, le danger s'avéra, contre tout attente, venir de Karen, la sœur aînée de la famille Turner. En effet, la discrète jeune femme dopait les chevaux de course de la famille afin de s'assurer la victoire. Des images compromettantes ayant été accidentellement prises par Maggie la photographe, Karen avait entrepris de se débarrasser des preuves ainsi que du témoin gênant.

L'intervention in extrémis de Reese aidé de Root avait permis d'arrêter la coupable ainsi que les 2 sbires qu'elle avait payé pour effectuer les basses besognes. Une fois le trio infernal mit hors d'état de nuire, à savoir, enfermés et bâillonnés dans la cave de la demeure familiale des Turner, les trois partenaires de la Machine pouvaient enfin s'octroyer un moment de répit et apprécier la fin des festivités en toute tranquillité.

Trois ?… plutôt deux, car Finch était tout sauf tranquille tant il était tourmenté par la fin de la soirée. S'il avait tenté de s'éclipser en toute discrétion un peu plus tôt, il avait été intercepté par Will, très déçu par un éventuel départ précipité de son oncle Ralph, et Finch n'avait pas eu le cœur de décevoir le jeune homme. Du coup, il se retrouvait maintenant assis à une table alors que la fête battait son plein, avec à ses côtés une Root très joyeuse qui pianotait en rythme les mesures de la musique avec ses doigts sur la nappe immaculée. Tout en savourant le champagne millésimé, Finch se demandait où se trouvait Reese.

Chacun plongé dans ses pensées, les deux associés observaient les couples qui dansaient sur la piste et les invités qui discutaient aux tables voisines ou dans les coins de la grande pièce de réception ou encore d'autres qui commençaient leur nuit sur leur chaise, trop avinés pour se rendre dans leur chambre … comme Janna.

Soudain, le programmateur annonça au micro la dernière danse de la soirée. Root jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin qui regardait les couples sur la piste, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres, puis elle se rappela sa promesse. Elle esquissa un sourire avant de se lever gracieusement pour venir se placer à proximité de son compagnon.

-Vous dansez ?

-Avec plaisir, rétorqua l'informaticien en se levant pour prendre la main de la jeune femme et la conduire sur la piste de danse.

Enlacé au milieu des danseurs, le couple se balançait au rythme lent et sensuel de la musique. Si leur conversation était en réalité très innocente, un regard extérieur pouvait très bien interpréter le contraire. D'ailleurs, Root avait repéré un regard extérieur, bleu et particulièrement glacial qui les observait. Elle prit donc un malin plaisir à se coller un peu plus contre Finch tandis qu'elle le questionnait sur les simulations entre la Machine et Samaritain. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et plongea son regard dans celui de son cavalier, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres alors qu'elle écoutait la réponse. Jamais une conversation sur le combat entre deux IA n'avait paru aussi sensuelle, si jamais ce type de conversation avait déjà existé…

John, quant à lui, était au bord de l'implosion. Lorsqu'il avait quitté Maggie quelques instants plus tôt, il s'était tout de suite rendu dans la salle de réception, pressé de retrouver son partenaire. Mais alors qu'il passait la grande porte, il s'était figé lorsqu'il avait aperçu le couple sur la piste de danse, étroitement enlacé, les yeux dans les yeux tandis que leurs corps bougeaient en rythme. Son cœur s'était serré douloureusement à la vue de son pire cauchemar devenu réalité. Tel un automate, il s'était avancé vers une table sans quitter le couple du regard. Root semblait s'agripper à Finch comme un poisson pilote à son requin tandis qu'elle lui murmurait des choses à l'oreille. Aussi raide qu'un piquet, John s'était assis sur une chaise, en face de la piste de danse et avait croisé le regard de Root. Cette dernière lui avait adressé un sourire enjôleur avant de l'ignorer royalement pour reprendre sa conversation avec Harold, rejetant ses cheveux sur le côté dans un geste de séduction.

Fulminant, Reese sortit de sa veste une bouteille de whisky pur malt qu'il avait « emprunté » dans la cave des Turner, pour s'occuper les mains autant que l'esprit. Il s'en servit une bonne dose, remplissant à ras bord son verre du liquide ambré, puis l'avala d'un trait, grimaçant lorsque l'alcool descendit le long de sa gorge. Après un temps qui paru infini à l'ex-agent, la musique s'acheva et les couples regagnèrent leurs places. Finch raccompagna élégamment Root à leur table et s'assit près de son partenaire. Toujours aussi rigide, il proposa un verre à chacun d'eux pour trinquer à la fin de leur mission. Tandis que les deux autres savouraient pensivement leur boisson, Reese finit son deuxième verre d'un trait puis se leva pour se placer derrière Harold.

-La dernière danse ? demanda Reese, un peu moins détendu qu'à l'accoutumé.

Paniqué, Finch regarda autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire, mais Root leva son verre dans sa direction en guise d'encouragement tandis que sur la piste, Will, qui dansait avec sa femme, fit un clin d'œil complice à « l 'Oncle Ralph ». Pris à son propre piège, Harold n'avait d'autre choix que d'accepter la demande de Reese sous peine d'éveiller les soupçons.

Il posa une main tremblante dans celle de Reese qui la saisit fermement pour l'entraîner sur la piste. John plaça une main dans le creux des reins de l'informaticien, rapprochant son corps du sien. Harold ne put retenir un frisson tandis qu'ils se balançaient au rythme lent de la musique. Les yeux à hauteur du col de l'agent, Finch tentait de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur mais cette main baladeuse dans son dos ainsi que ce souffle dans ses cheveux ne lui rendaient pas la chose facile.

John, quant à lui, savourait l'instant. Il laissait sa main errer dans le dos de son partenaire et appréciait la chaleur de son corps pressé contre le sien. Les yeux clos, le nez à hauteur de ses cheveux, il respirait ou plutôt s'enivrait de son odeur.

Après quelques pas de danse lascifs, Reese brisa le silence en approchant ses lèvres de l'oreille de son cavalier pour murmurer.

\- Nerveux Finch ? Vous tremblez.

Harold déglutit péniblement ayant toutes les peines du monde à retenir un frisson de plaisir.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'une telle situation, répliqua un peu sèchement l'informaticien en tentant de mettre un peu de distance entre leur corps.

-Allons, Harold. C'est la peur de briser votre couverture ou moi qui vous met mal à l'aise, murmura l'agent contre son oreille tandis que sa main glissait sensuellement sur son dos.

Finch sentait le piège se refermer. Etait-il donc si transparent ? John réussissait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il lui jeta un regard noir avant de se dégager d'un geste un peu trop brusque pour retourner vers son siège d'une démarche raide. S'il était en colère, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si c'était contre lui, qui n'arrivait pas à se contrôler, ou contre Reese qui semblait profiter de la situation. Une fois assis, Harold prit son verre d'une main tremblante et but d'un trait le contenu avec une grimace.

\- Je ne pensais pas que la perspective de passer la nuit avec moi vous paniquait au point de vous saouler, remarqua Reese, un sourire affiché pour masquer son malaise d'avoir été rejeté.

-Ne soyez pas ridicule, Mr Reese. J'apprécie simplement de temps à autre une bonne bouteille. Et celle-ci est tout à fait exceptionnelle, expliqua Harold en se resservant. Il n'était pas particulièrement porté sur l'alcool mais se servir avait le mérite de l'occuper et lui donner la fausse impression d'avoir du courage. Désinhibé, il leva son verre en direction de l'agent dans un geste de défi qui les étonna tous les deux.

Après cette petite altercation, tout le monde se replongea dans un silence mélancolique en savourant cette fin de soirée. Au bout de quelques minutes, Root décida de monter dans sa chambre, en compagnie de Bear.

-Bonne nuit les garçons, lança-t-elle en adressant un sourire malicieux aux deux hommes avant de disparaître.

Peu de temps après, les mariés décidèrent à leur tour de quitter la fête afin de profiter de leur nuit de noce, sonnant ainsi la fin des festivités. Tous les convives se dirigèrent comme un seul homme vers les étages du manoir à la recherche de la chambre qu'on leur avait attribué. Les deux partenaires les imitèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'escalier monumental de la maison.

Prenant appui sur la rampe, Harold monta péniblement la volée de marches, titubant légèrement sous l'effet de l'alcool. John s'en rendit immédiatement compte et lui proposa silencieusement son aide, en le prenant par le coude afin de le stabiliser. Finch se laissa conduire docilement jusqu'à la porte de la chambre. Il sortit la clé de sa poche mais ses tremblements l'empêchèrent de la glisser dans la serrure. Avec un soupir d'exaspération, John la lui prit des mains et ouvrit la porte. Il pénétra dans la chambre en premier, tenant la porte pour son partenaire. Ce dernier entra à son tour dans la pièce d'un pas hésitant, la mine aussi sombre qu'un condamné.

Après avoir fermé la porte, John resta muet, occupé à observer les réactions de son patron qui se tenait immobile au milieu de la pièce. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que la perspective de passer la nuit avec lui aurait eu cet effet sur Harold. Il n'était pas dans son état normal. Outre l'alcool, l'agent voyait bien que quelque chose préoccupait son partenaire. C'était d'ailleurs sans doute, cette même chose qui avait poussé Finch à boire.

Harold était une personne très secrète, qui tenait à sa vie privée. Même s'il s'était progressivement ouvert à lui au bout de ces cinq ans, il n'était sans doute pas encore prêt à partager une chambre et encore moins un lit avec lui. La mort dans l'âme et très déçu de constater que finalement, il ne restait qu'un compagnon d'armes et rien de plus, John décida de cesser ses taquineries et de reprendre le cours normal de sa vie. Tant pis s'il ne pouvait être plus qu'un partenaire, il s'en contenterait…

Il examina alors la chambre. Spacieuse et cosy, Elle se composait d'un coin sommeil, avec un immense lit, et d'un coin salon constitué d'un canapé et de deux fauteuils à l'évidence très confortables en face d'une télévision fixée au mur. Une porte latérale ouvrait sur une salle de bain privée. John se rendit à l'évidence, elle ne comportait qu'un seul lit, qu'Harold fixait l'air absent.

\- Je vous laisse le lit, je dormirai sur le canapé, annonça John, espérant ainsi détendre l'atmosphère, mais son patron ne régissait toujours pas.

Soupirant devant tant d'apathie, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain qui jouxtait la chambre afin de se préparer pour la nuit. Il referma la porte et dénoua son nœud papillon. Il resta un moment à se contempler dans le miroir. Il avait voulu se venger de Finch et le mettre mal à l'aise mais son jeu s'était retourné contre lui. A présent, il regrettait amèrement son attitude puérile.

Il enleva sa veste de smoking, sa chemise puis son pantalon, qu'il plia soigneusement avant de les poser sur le rebord de la baignoire. Au vue du trouble de son patron, il regrettait ne pas avoir pris de pyjama. Il avait l'habitude de dormir nu voir en caleçon et n'avait pas pris soin d'apporter des vêtements de nuit, puisqu'il n'avait pas prévu de dormir sur place, et encore moins avec Harold.

C'est donc uniquement vêtu de son caleçon noir que John ouvrit la porte avec précaution pour sortir de la salle d'eau. Malgré la pénombre dans laquelle la pièce était désormais plongée, il remarqua une silhouette étendue sur le lit. Finch, toujours habillé, n'avait même pas pris la peine d'ôter ses lunettes ni de se glisser sous les couvertures. Il était juste allongé sur le couvre-lit et semblait déjà profondément endormi.

Reese s'approcha doucement de l'endormi et s'assit à ses côtés. Il observa son patron quelques minutes pour graver dans sa mémoire ce rare moment d'intimité, même involontaire, entre eux. Il tendit la main pour lui retirer ses lunettes. Il replia les branches puis les posa sur la table de nuit. Il ôta ensuite doucement sa veste, sa cravate et ouvrit les boutons de son gilet ainsi que les premiers de sa chemise. Pour finir, il entreprit d'ôter ses chaussures et ses chaussettes afin de donner plus de confort à son patron durant la nuit.

Il se leva pour aller chercher une couverture polaire dans une armoire qu'il étendit sur le corps de l'endormi afin de le préserver du froid. Se faisant, il se pencha pour repousser délicatement une mèche de cheveux bruns qui barrait le front de l'informaticien, laissant sa main glisser dans sa chevelure puis errer jusqu'à sa joue dans une douce caresse. Irrésistiblement attiré, il se pencha lentement vers le visage d'Harold et ne résista pas à la tentation de déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres entrouvertes de son partenaire.

\- Bonne nuit Harold, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque en se redressant.

Il prononça ensuite les trois mots qui le tourmentaient depuis des mois déjà.

-Je vous aime.

Soulagé par cet aveu libérateur, il se releva, contourna le lit puis repoussa les couvertures avant de s'y glisser afin de s'allonger aux côtés de l'autre homme endormi. Même s'il rompait sa promesse de dormir sur le canapé, il estimait que le lit était assez grand pour deux. En vérité, il voulait profiter de la proximité de Finch, de sentir sa chaleur et son odeur. Il voulait faire comme si… juste une nuit…

Les mains croisées derrière sa tête, John contemplait le plafond, en écoutant la respiration régulière d'Harold. Il profitait de cet instant depuis quelques minutes déjà quand il sentit son voisin s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il retint son souffle quand il le sentit se rapprocher de lui pour nicher son visage dans son cou tout en plaçant la main sur sa poitrine nue, juste à hauteur de son cœur qui manqua un battement.

N'osant bouger de peur de briser le charme, Reese savourait ce contact inespéré et sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil.


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous, un petit chapitre entre les deux fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère que tout le monde en profite bien et que les estomacs vont se remettre de ce marathon gastronomique. Merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de lire ou de mettre un avis. Merci aussi à Isatis2013 de prendre le temps de me corriger !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Lorsque Finch ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, sa première impression fut un intense sentiment de bien être. Une douce chaleur l'enveloppait tandis qu'il s'étirait dans un lit si confortable que, pour une fois, il ne ressentait presque plus les douleurs familières au cou et à la hanche. Seul un léger mal de tête troublait cette douce euphorie. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux mais les referma presque aussitôt, agressé par la luminosité, pourtant faible, de la chambre. Seuls quelques rayons d'un soleil matinal filtraient de l'espace laissé entre les rideaux, mais ils lui étaient insupportables.

L'informaticien se passa les mains sur le front et les joues, se massant les tempes au passage puis pivota dans le lit afin de tourner le dos à la source de l'agression, à savoir la gigantesque porte-fenêtre aux lourds rideaux portant tirés. Il fit une nouvelle tentative et ouvrit précautionneusement les yeux. Malgré l'absence de lunettes, il nota qu'il n'était pas dans une de ses chambres habituelles. Fonçant les sourcils, Harold réfléchit un instant tout en observant la pièce. Où pouvait-il bien se trouver ?

Au bout de quelques minutes de flottement durant lesquelles Finch n'osait bouger, tout lui revint en mémoire. Il se rappela la mission, le mariage chez les Turner, la tentative de meurtre de la gentille sœur sur la photographe de la famille, son identité de couverture… Il écarquilla soudain les yeux et retint sa respiration. Il venait de se rappeler le rôle qu'il devait jouer pour infiltrer la cérémonie et le petit jeu auquel s'était adonné Reese. Son bien-être initial laissa place à un sentiment de malaise. Il essaya de se souvenir des derniers événements de la veille mais, hormis une danse avec son partenaire, il ne se rappelait pas du reste de la soirée… Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête du génie. Comment s'était-il retrouvé dans cette chambre ? Qui l'avait couché ? Jusqu'où John avait-il poussé la comédie ?

Il se redressa avec précaution et tâtonna pour dénicher ses lunettes. Il les trouva soigneusement repliées sur la table de nuit à ses côtés. Il les mit et jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, inspectant la chambre faiblement éclairée. La pièce était grande et confortable, avec un style rustique et élégant dans la droite ligne de l'ensemble de la demeure des Turner. Le lit était gigantesque, un king zise sans aucun doute, mais il avait dormi sur le couvre-lit. _Etrange_ … songea-t-il tandis qu'il inspectait le reste de la chambre. Un petit salon était aménagé au bout de la pièce avec canapé, fauteuil et télévision autour d'une table basse en verre. Il ne remarqua rien d'extraordinaire hormis sa veste, soigneusement pliée sur le dossier du canapé, et ses chaussures posées par terre, ses chaussettes à l'intérieur. Il semblait seul, en tout cas, il n'y avait aucun élément lui permettant d'affirmer qu'il avait partagé la chambre avec quelqu'un. Il fut donc à la fois soulagé de ne pas avoir partagé sa chambre avec Reese mais vaguement déçu que ce dernier l'ait abandonné à son sort. Cette contradiction lui apparaissait des plus irrationnelles mais la logique n'était pas ce qui caractérisait sa relation avec son agent

Il se pinça le haut du nez en dessous de ses lunettes puis se frotta les tempes, son mal de tête s'intensifiait de manière inquiétante au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il repoussa la couverture polaire qui avait été disposée sur lui et s'aperçut qu'il avait été partiellement déshabillé. Quelqu'un avait pris soin de lui retirer sa veste, sa cravate et avait déboutonné son gilet ainsi que les premiers boutons de sa chemise. S'il avait gardé son pantalon, on lui avait retiré sa ceinture, ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, sans doute pour qu'il soit plus à l'aise pour la nuit. Malgré son malaise d'être à moitié déshabillé, Finch était reconnaissant de ses marques d'attention. Mais ses questions restaient toujours sans réponse …

Malgré un persistent sentiment de malaise et une migraine qui lui vrillait désormais la tête, Finch fut soulagé de ne pas être en sous-vêtement ou pire… nu. Il reprit le cours de ses investigations. A priori, il avait dormi seul, mais par acquis de conscience, il jeta tout de même un coup d'œil à la place voisine dans le lit et se figea. Les draps et les couvertures avaient été repoussés laissant deviner les contours d'une silhouette à ses côtés… L'oreiller voisin du sien avait même gardé l'empreinte d'une tête. Retenant sa respiration, il posa une main tremblante dans le creux dans la literie et constata, effaré, qu'elle était encore tiède. Rectification, il avait dormi avec quelqu'un… Finch n'osait envisager avec qui…

A cet instant, il entendit la douche se couper. Tellement perdu dans ses pensées, Harold ne l'avait pas remarquée jusqu'à présent. C'est dans un silence assourdissant qu'il attendit avec anxiété, que la porte de communication ne s'ouvre. Après quelques minutes interminables pour le génie, la porte s'entrouvrit doucement laissant apparaître un très dévêtu John Reese.

La bouche de Finch s'ouvrit de stupeur. Même dans les fantasmes les plus fous qui peuplaient ses nuits de solitude, il n'aurait jamais osé imaginer son partenaire ainsi. Simplement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches et occupé à se sécher les cheveux avec une autre qu'il portait autour du cou, John s'avançait dans la pièce, totalement inconscient du regard posé sur lui. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son partenaire était éveillé, un sourire étira les lèvres de l'agent. Harold, quant à lui, avait bien du mal à déglutir et tout autant de mal à ne pas détailler le splendide corps qui s'offrait à lui. Malgré la pénombre, la silhouette de l'ex-opérateur se dessinait parfaitement au regard avide de l'informaticien.

Contre toute attente, Finch fut fasciné par un tout petit détail sur le corps de John Reese. Ce n'était ni sa musculature, ni la toison sur sa poitrine, ni son bronzage ou ses cicatrices mais une petite goutte d'eau qui avait vaillamment échappé au séchage de l'agent. Il était fasciné par le trajet de cette petite perle. Il l'avait remarquée alors qu'elle tombait des cheveux de sa nuque, juste sous son oreille, avant de descendre lentement le long de son cou jusqu'à sa clavicule. Elle poursuivit ensuite son chemin sur la poitrine légèrement velue de John, s'accrochant aux volumes de ses muscles ou descendant plus rapidement dans le creux de son nombril avant de glisser sur son abdomen puis se perdre sous la serviette éponge nouée à ses hanches. Jamais une aussi insignifiante petite perle d'eau n'avait autant captivé l'informaticien, hypnotisé par son chemin sinueux sur la silhouette de son partenaire… Il aurait tout donné pour retracer son chemin du bout des doigts ou de ses lèvres…

\- Bonjour Harold, bien dormi ? demanda John en s'approchant nonchalamment du lit où Finch était toujours assis, totalement inconscient de l'effet qu'il faisait à son patron.

Rouge de honte en se rendant compte que son regard était toujours focalisé sur l'endroit où la goutte avait disparu, Finch releva précipitamment les yeux vers le visage de son agent. Ce dernier affichait un sourire charmant tout en continuant à se frotter les cheveux, lui donnant un air enfantin.

\- Heu... je suppose, oui, réussit à répondre Finch malgré sa bouche aussi sèche qu'un désert, et ce, pas seulement à cause de son abus d'alcool de la veille.

Voyant Finch devenir de plus en plus blême, Reese fronça les sourcils tout en continuant d'approcher du lit avant de s'y assoir, faisait s'affaisser le matelas sous son poids.

-Pas trop mal à la tête? demanda-t-il un sourire ironique aux lèvres en dévisageant son camarade. Mais voyant la mine de ce dernier se décomposer, son sourire s'effaça progressivement tandis qu'une ride d'inquiétude barrait son front.

L'informaticien commençait à paniquer à l'idée d'avoir dormi avec son agent. Que s'était-il donc passé dans la nuit. Pourquoi Reese était-il si familier avec lui, se baladant ainsi dévêtu sous son nez. Dans un geste de réconfort, la main de l'agent se posa sur sa jambe tandis qu'il se rapprochait lentement afin d'étudier son visage. Finch trembla violemment, de plus en plus mal à l'aise tant par la trop grande proximité avec son partenaire que par la nausée qui montait de son estomac.

\- Mr Reese, avez-vous…? Est-ce vous… ? Balbutia Harold, cherchant désespérément les mots, qui, pour une fois, le fuyaient.

Voulant mettre de la distance entre lui et son agent, le milliardaire balança ses jambes sur le côté pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit, obligeant ainsi Reese à ôter sa main de sa cuisse pour lui laisser de la place. Mais dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, sa migraine se fit plus intense encore, sa vue se brouilla et tout se mit à tourner autour de lui. La nausée monta rapidement dans sa gorge, l'obligeant à mettre sa main devant sa bouche.

John fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha de l'homme plus âgé passant une main compatissante dans ses cheveux pour apaiser ce qu'il devinait être une sacrée gueule de bois.

\- Harold, ça va ? demanda-t-il en se penchant encore un peu plus, une expression de plus en plus préoccupée sur le visage, n'ayant pas l'habitude de voir son patron dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Mais, à peine eut-il esquissé un second geste vers les cheveux de son partenaire que ce dernier se leva et se dirigea précipitamment dans la salle de bain. Il ferma la porte brutalement derrière lui puis Reese l'entendit vomir quelques secondes plus tard.

Toujours assis sur le lit, John sourit tristement en écoutant Finch vider son estomac dans les toilettes de la salle d'eau. Il avait voulu rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à son patron et il pensait y être parvenu au-delà de ses espérances. Toutefois, l'agent se sentait coupable car il était responsable de la saoulerie de Finch. Cette pensée le rendait mélancolique. Il était tellement insupportable à son patron de partager sa chambre avec lui qu'il avait préféré se noyer dans l'alcool. Ce n'était franchement pas ainsi qu'il avait rêvé leur première nuit ensemble…

Après quelques minutes de silence, il entendit la douche se mettre en route. Désormais seul dans la chambre, il en profita pour terminer de se sécher les cheveux puis dénoua sa serviette afin de s'habiller de son pantalon noir et de sa chemise blanche de smoking, qu'il avait déposé au pied du lit, de son côté.

Après avoir vomi, Finch se rinça la bouche dans le lavabo. Il se redressa, essuya la condensation résultant de la douche de son partenaire et se contempla dans le miroir. Il avait vraiment une tête à faire peur : les yeux rouges et cernés, les cheveux en bataille, les trais tirés, les habits débraillés… Son gilet pendait lamentablement sur ses épaules et sa chemise était largement ouverte, révélant un très inesthétique maillot de corps blanc et surtout ses cicatrices à l'arrière du cou. _Qu'avait donc vu Reese ?_ se demanda Finch, mal à l'aise.

Soupirant bruyamment, l'informaticien se déshabilla puis pénétra dans la douche. Il régla la température de l'eau puis se plaça sous le jet brûlant, seul remède à sa gueule de bois et à son malaise. Fermant les yeux, il chercha plus profondément dans son esprit des souvenirs de la soirée de la veille. Quelques flashs lui revinrent, des clés qui refusaient de rentrer dans la serrure, un immense lit, un baiser…

Finch rouvrit brutalement les yeux ! Un baiser… et quoi d'autre ? Est-ce que John avait profité de sa faiblesse ? Même si inconsciemment Harold doutait que son partenaire ait pu lui faire quoi que se soit contre sa volonté, le souvenir même flou d'un baiser le bouleversait. Son imagination faisait le reste. Après tout, peut-être que son ivresse avait mis sa timidité et ses inhibitions entre parenthèses et qu'il avait librement exprimé ses sentiments envers son partenaire. Peut-être même était-ce lui qui avait été à l'initiative du baiser ou de plus. Honteux et coupable, Finch sentit ses jambes fléchir et dut poser les mains sur la faïence pour se stabiliser. De plus en plus faible, le reclus tomba à genoux dans la douche, ferma les yeux et posa une main sur sa bouche pour couvrir un sanglot. _Que diable s'était-il donc passé dans cette chambre la nuit dernière ?!_ Hurlait une petite voix dans sa tête.

Après de longues minutes de tergiversations stériles, il se releva et termina sa toilette, la mort dans l'âme. Il se sécha rapidement puis noua une serviette autour de sa taille en cherchant ses habits.

-Oh non … murmura-t-il en se souvenant, qu'hormis ceux qu'il portait au lit, il avait laissé le reste de ses affaires sur le dossier du canapé.

Il remit ses lunettes et, malgré ses cheveux humides, enfila ses vêtement froissés de la veille. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se décida à sortir de la salle de bain dans cette tenue trop négligée pour lui, en particulier ce matin…

Il entrouvrit la porte avec mille précautions puis poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le reste de ses effets avaient été soigneusement déposés au seuil de la porte de communication. Il les prit puis se ré-enferma dans la salle d'eau afin de terminer de s'habiller. Finch était reconnaissant envers Reese pour ce geste très élégant de sa part. Il savait toujours anticiper ses demandes et ses besoins. C'est d'ailleurs pour ces petites choses qu'il était tombé éperdument amoureux de lui. Ce n'était finalement peut être pas tant le baiser qui le mettait en colère, que le fait de ne rien se souvenir d'autre ! Harold rougit violemment aux images érotiques issues de son esprit, qu'il estimait être de plus en plus dérangé…

Une fois apprêté, Finch sortit du cabinet de toilette, un peu plus sûr de lui, même s'il demeurait incertain quant à l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de son partenaire. Il le trouva en face de la porte fenêtre dont les rideaux avaient été ouverts. Il contemplait le levé du soleil tout en sirotant un café. En entendant son patron approcher, Reese se tourna en affichant un timide sourire puis désigna d'un signe du menton, le plateau sur la table basse du salon.

-Je me suis permis de vous commander du thé et quelques viennoiseries.

Finch baissa les yeux vers le plateau dont le contenu paraissait plutôt savoureux mais il n'avait pas particulièrement faim et sa migraine lui vrillait toujours la tête. Il resta donc debout, à fixer l'ex-opérateur d'un air préoccupé. Reese sentit aussitôt le malaise de son patron et comprit la question muette dans son regard bleu, plus troublé que d'habitude.

-C'est moi qui vous ait déshabillé hier soir. Vous vous étiez endormi sur le lit tout habillé, visiblement un peu… fatigué…, affirma-t-il d'un air entendu, un sourire ironique aux lèvres, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Heu… c'est tout ? demanda Harold, les yeux baissés fuyant le regard de son agent, mal à l'aise et rougissant.

\- Oui…, commença John puis il se rappela la promesse de ne jamais mentir à son patron.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida d'être honnête avec Finch, même s'il craignait sa réaction.

-Nous avons partagé le même lit, moi sous les draps et vous sur le couvre-lit, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter devant le visage décomposé de son compagnon.

Il décida néanmoins de passer sous silence le reste de la soirée…à savoir son baiser et sa déclaration. Après tout, il était sain de garder un jardin secret…

-Oh…Bien… répondit Harold, troublé d'avoir partagé le même lit que son agent mais étonné par l'omission du baiser… _Etait-il le fruit de mon imagination ?_ se demanda-t-il, de plus en plus perturbé, car il avait du mal à distinguer, dans le brouillard de sa gueule de bois, la frontière entre la réalité et le fantasme…

N'osant pas affronter le regard de son partenaire, Finch s'installa sur le canapé en face du petit déjeuner. Il contempla d'un air dégouté les croissants et autres pains au chocolat puis il opta pour le thé. Il saisit d'une main mal assurée la théière et remplit sa tasse d'une main tremblante. Il la prit et souffla sur le liquide brûlant un instant avant de le boire lentement. L'atmosphère était si épaisse et tendue qu'il ne réussit à avaler que quelques gorgées avant de reposer sa tasse sur la table basse.

Reese contempla un instant son patron d'un regard triste avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans la contemplation du paysage champêtre qui s'étalait devant lui. Le contraste était saisissant entre la quiétude de l'extérieur et l'atmosphère étouffante de l'intérieur. Il regrettait son petit jeu de la veille tant l'ambiance entre eux était devenue tendue. Il payait cher le fait d'avoir passé la nuit avec lui. Même s'il avait savouré la main de son partenaire sur sa poitrine, ses caresses inconscientes durant son sommeil, s'il avait même réussi à l'enlacer à la faveur de l'obscurité, il devait dire quelque chose pour que leurs relations redeviennent comme avant. Leur complicité et leurs taquineries lui manquaient déjà…

-Finch… commença-t-il hésitant, toujours sans se retourner, je suis désolé pour la mauvaise blague d'hier. J'ai poussé la plaisanterie trop loin et je regrette de vous avoir mis mal à l'aise. Je vous présente mes excuses.

Harold fut étonné du ton contraint de l'ex-opérateur. Il l'observa avec attention et remarqua sa silhouette raide, ses épaules basses et ses doigts crispés sur sa tasse de café. Tasse qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas touché depuis qu'il était sorti de la salle de bain.

\- Oh, ce n'était pas cela le problème… ses mots moururent au moment où il se rendit compte de la teneur de ses propos. Priant pour que Reese ne remarque rien, il leva lentement les yeux pour croiser le regard glacial de Reese, qui venait de se tourner vers lui.

-Et quel était le problème, Finch ? demanda-t-il d'un ton calme, mais la froideur de ses yeux démontrait qu'il s'était déjà fait une idée assez précise de la réponse.

-Oh… heu… rien n'en parlons plus, bredouilla Finch, baissant les yeux avant de porter son thé à ses lèvres, comme une activité salvatrice.

Mais visiblement, John n'avait pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'informaticien qui se raidit à son approche. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, Reese toisait son partenaire d'un regard polaire, les traits de son visage crispé sous l'effet d'une colère froide et contenue. Le cœur battant à un rythme dangereux, Finch se sentait comme un condamné qui attendait sa sentence. Elle ne fut pas longue à venir puisque John reprit la parole d'un ton aussi tranchant qu'une lame.

\- Et qu'avez-vous cru exactement, Finch ? Que j'ai été plus loin que le simple partage d'un lit ? Que j'avais fait plus que d'ôter vos vêtements pour vous permettre de vous reposer au mieux ?

Il s'avança alors vers Harold qui commençait littéralement à paniquer mais stoppa son geste pour poser sa tasse sur la table basse en verre qui les séparait. Le bruit sec de la porcelaine sur le verre fit violemment sursauter l'informaticien au point qu'il faillit renverser le contenu de la sienne sur son pantalon. Toujours honteux et terriblement mal à l'aise, il gardait les yeux obstinément baissés, par peur de lire tout le mépris qu'il devait inspirer à son partenaire. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas fini, il préparait la dernière estocade, celle qui mettait à mort…

-Je pensais qu'après tous les événements que nous avions traversé, nous étions amis, que nous avions confiance l'un en l'autre. Mais je constate encore une fois que la confiance est à sens unique.

Sur ces mots, John tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre. Une main sur la poignée, il ajouta sans se retourner.

-Appelez-moi seulement quand vous aurez un nouveau numéro.

Sentant que la situation lui échappait, Finch se leva brusquement pour retenir son partenaire afin de s'expliquer.

-Non, Mr Reese! Attendez ! John ! s'écria Harold, mais la porte claqua bruyamment sous la poigne rageuse de l'agent, mettant ainsi un terme à la discussion.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonne et heureuse année 2017 à toutes et à tous !_

 _Merci de prendre le temps de lire ! Merci pour celles et ceux qui mettent des avis et merci à ma correctrice ^^._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Malgré le calme qui régnait dans la station de métro désaffectée, Harold n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur les moniteurs en face de lui. En temps normal, il aurait profité de sa solitude pour travailler sur un nouveau code, mettre à jour les pare-feu de son système ou se plonger dans la correction des devoirs de ses étudiants, comme l'exigeait son identité de couverture, mais cet après-midi là, il revivait sans cesse l'incident de la matinée avec son partenaire. En se remémorant les paroles blessantes échangées et le regard plein de mépris de Reese, il ne pouvait empêcher une nouvelle nausée de l'assaillir.

Deux sentiments lui déchiraient le cœur: la honte et le regret. Il avait honte d'avoir douté de l'intégrité de son agent. Pendant leurs cinq années de collaboration, il avait eu tout le temps de constater à quel point John avait un sens moral, des valeurs et une intégrité sans faille. Comment avait-il pu douter de lui ? Jamais il n'aurait profité de son sommeil aviné pour avoir un geste déplacé. Au contraire, il s'était montré particulièrement attentionné, veillant à lui retirer ses vêtements afin de lui permettre de se reposer au mieux. D'ailleurs pourquoi aurait-il eu un geste déplacé? A part quelques flirts destinés à le taquiner, John n'avait jamais montré une quelconque attirance pour lui. Finch soupira bruyamment, il avait juste pris ses désirs pour la réalité et avait sans doute rêvé ce baiser.

A la honte se disputait également le regret et l'objet de son remord était pour le moins paradoxal...Il regrettait que ce baiser ne soit justement que le fruit de son imagination particulièrement débridée sous l'effet de l'alcool. Il aurait tout donné pour que Reese l'ait vraiment embrassé et murmuré des mots d'amour. Car, dans un autre flash apparu après le départ de son partenaire, il avait eu la nette impression d'entendre dans le creux de son oreille, la voix basse et rauque de John lui murmurer un tendre _Je t'aime_.

Finch passa une main dans ses cheveux puis massa sa nuque quelques instants. Il tourna la tête vers le téléphone encastré dans le mur latéral de la station, mais rien, aucun appel. Même la Machine faisait des siennes en ne lui donnant pas ce numéro qui lui aurait donné une excuse pour contacter son partenaire et ainsi renouer le dialogue.

Il jeta à nouveau un rapide coup d'œil sur son téléphone portable posé sur son bureau. Il n'avait cessé de vérifier depuis le départ de Reese, mais il n'avait reçu aucun appel ni aucun message. Ce silence était assourdissant aux oreilles du reclus, qui ne faisait que ruminer leur altercation. Six heures et trente minutes exactement qu'il se torturait l'esprit, essayant de retrouver dans sa mémoire parcellaire les souvenirs de la veille tout en revivant leur dispute… S'il continuait, il allait devenir fou…

Finch enleva ses lunettes pour se masser les tempes. Si sa migraine avait presque disparu, il était toujours très nauséeux. Il n'avait pas osé suivre John après son départ, sentant bien que son agent avait besoin de rester seul et que sa présence lui était, pour l'instant l'espérait-il, insupportable. Il n'avait finalement pas touché à son petit déjeuner et avait décidé de quitter le manoir en fin de matinée, après avoir remercié les mariés ainsi que Ken Turner. Il s'était ensuite directement rendu dans leur repaire, seul endroit où il se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité, espérant retrouver un semblant de sérénité. Dès les grilles franchies, il avait remarqué l'absence de Bear, preuve que Reese était passé, plus tôt, le prendre. Il se retrouvait donc totalement seul, au sens propre comme au sens figuré. Cette solitude lui pesait déjà terriblement et lui devenait de plus en plus insupportable au fil des minutes.

En remettant ses lunettes, Finch avait décidé de forcer un peu le destin. Puisqu'apparemment aucun crime n'était en préparation dans tout New York, il devait initier une rencontre avec son partenaire afin d'avoir une explication franche. Il voulait que leurs relations redeviennent comme avant. Il voulait à nouveau entendre ses pas résonner dans la station de métro, il voulait sentir sa main sur le dossier de sa chaise alors qu'il se penchait par-dessus son épaule pour observer les écrans de ses ordinateurs, il voulait encore rougir de ses taquineries...

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il saisit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son agent. Il n'eut pas besoin d'attendre longtemps puisque Reese décrocha dès la seconde sonnerie. Harold sourit intérieurement, heureux de constater qu'il n'était pas le seul à épier la moindre vibration de son portable.

-Finch, répondit l'agent d'un ton sec.

L'informaticien tiqua, dérangé d'entendre la voix de son partenaire dépourvue de son habituel ton moqueur. Même au téléphone, la tension entre eux était palpable. Il respira un bon coup puis se lança, déclarant d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

\- Ce soir, 20h, au Lyric diner.

Sur ces paroles énigmatiques, Finch raccrocha, le cœur battant comme un enfant qui venait de faire une mauvaise blague téléphonique, ne laissant pas le temps à l'ex-opérateur de répondre. En laissant volontairement planer le doute sur la nature de l'entrevue, il échappait à un éventuel refus.

Toutefois, Finch était quasiment sûr que John se rendrait à ce rendez-vous car il savait qu'il ferait toujours passer une mission avant sa rancune personnelle. Ce soir, l'informaticien avait bien l'intention d'avoir une discussion aussi franche que possible avec son agent, sans pour autant divulguer ses sentiments.

Satisfait de son plan, Finch se détendit un peu dans son fauteuil, même s'il était nerveux à l'idée de revoir son partenaire. Pour l'aider à se relaxer, il se leva et se rendit dans la petite cuisine aménagée dans un coin de leur repaire afin de se préparer une tasse de thé. Il remplit la bouilloire d'eau puis la mit à chauffer sur un petit réchaud. Il s'adossa au comptoir, bras croisés, en attendant le sifflement caractéristique. Fermant les yeux, il jouait dans sa tête tous les scénarios possibles, allant des salutations à la phrase d'excuse qu'il présenterait en préambule de leur tête à tête.

De son côté, assis sur un banc du Washington Square Park, Reese contemplait en silence son téléphone. S'il n'avait pas été surpris de recevoir un coup de fil de Finch, il était plutôt circonspect par la brièveté de son message et par le fait qu'il lui raccroche au nez sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

Après son coup d'éclat du matin, chez les Turner, John était passé à la station prendre Bear puis s'était rendu dans leur parc habituel pour se calmer en jouant avec son ami à quatre pattes. Trois heures plus tard, assis sur un banc, Bear à ses pieds mordillant un bout de bois, il se sentait plus apaisé et regrettait son accès de colère. Avec le recul, il comprenait la réaction de son patron. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi timide et réservé, se trouver à devoir dormir en compagnie de quelqu'un n'avait pas dû être chose facile. Les événements du matin pouvaient prêter à confusion, surtout pour quelqu'un qui souffrait d'une gueule de bois carabinée… Sa petite vengeance avait été puérile et n'avait réussi qu'à mettre son patron dans une situation délicate et à détériorer leurs relations. Il comprenait le malaise de Finch et ses tentatives maladroites pour connaître la vérité sur la fin de la soirée. Il n'aurait pas dû aussi mal le prendre, mais il s'était laissé aveugler par ses sentiments, encore une fois…

Il se remémora alors le baiser et la nuit passée avec Harold dans les bras, étroitement enlacés. John était un peu honteux car il n'avait pas été tout à fait honnête avec son patron. Les doutes de ce dernier étaient fondés puisqu'il s'était effectivement passé quelque chose la nuit dernière. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de très grave mais son attitude était moralement discutable car il avait profité de la faiblesse de Finch. Le cœur de l'agent se mit à tambouriner sourdement dans sa poitrine quand il repensa aux instants merveilleux de la veille. Il s'était laissé aller cette nuit profitant de l'ivresse de son partenaire pour l'embrasser et lui exprimer ses sentiments sans crainte.

Reese avait donc un peu honte des reproches qu'il avait lancés au visage de Finch. Ce soir, il ferait son Mea Culpa en essayant de ne plus penser aux instants délicieux qu'il avait volé à son patron. Il chérirait et garderait ses souvenirs profondément enfouis dans son cœur. Mais une petite voix sournoise dans sa tête ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait goûté au fruit défendu et que reprendre une vie normale serait peut être un peu plus difficile que prévu…

John siffla Bear tout en rangeant son portable dans une des poches intérieures de son manteau puis regarda sa montre : dix-sept heures à peine. Il avait largement le temps de rentrer pour prendre une douche et se préparer pour la soirée. John ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement: une soirée avec Finch, un rendez-vous en somme.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lorsque Reese gara sa Ducati devant le Lyric diner à vingt heures pile, il faisait nuit noire et une fine pluie tombait sur Manhattan. D'un geste fluide de la jambe, il déplia la béquille de sa moto puis descendit de la selle en ôtant son casque. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet sur la vitrine du restaurant. Après quelques hésitations, il avait choisi de délaisser son éternel costume sombre pour une tenue plus décontractée, adaptée au cadre plutôt modeste du restaurant. Ce n'était pas l'homme au costume qui se présentait rendez-vous mais John Reese, l'homme.

Il poussa la porte d'entrée et pénétra dans l'établissement, cherchant du regard son patron. Il n'eut aucun mal à le trouver, attablé au fond de la salle de restauration. Reese ne put contenir un sourire en détaillant son partenaire. Finch n'avait pas changé ses habitudes, costume trois pièces sur mesure égaillé d'une cravate de couleur vive, une tenue un peu trop stricte et une posture un peu trop rigide au regard du lieu très décontracté. Il faisait semblant de consulter la carte mais John savait pertinemment qu'il l'avait repéré dès son arrivée. En effet, son patron s'était positionné en face de la porte d'entrée de manière à surveiller les allées et venues.

Il remonta l'allée entre les tables, pour la plupart occupées, et vit Finch relever lentement la tête. Il constata avec plaisir que sa tenue décontractée avait l'effet escompté. Il ne put retenir un frisson lorsque le regard de son patron le détailla des pieds à la tête. Il avait choisi avec soin ses vêtements, un jean, une veste en cuir par-dessus une chemise noire légèrement ouverte, comme à son habitude. Pour compléter sa tenue, John avait décidé de laisser ses cheveux au naturel, leur épargnant, pour une fois, leur gel coiffant, de toute manière incompatible avec le casque. Quitte à paraître naturel, John ne s'était pas rasé depuis la veille et une barbe naissante assombrissait son menton. Cette tenue semblait crier au monde entier et à Finch en particulier _, regardez-moi !_

Satisfait en voyant le regard appréciateur de son patron glisser sur lui comme une caresse, Reese éprouvait un sentiment de fierté qui lui donnait un peu plus d'assurance. Car malgré sa tenue décontractée et son sourire charmeur, John était nerveux, ne sachant pas ce que Finch lui réservait. D'une démarche fluide, il s'approcha de la table de son partenaire puis s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Bonsoir, Finch, murmura-t-il tout bas.

-Bonsoir, Mr Reese. Asseyez-vous je vous en prie, répondit Harold en désignant la place en face de lui.

John s'exécuta et tira la chaise afin de s'installer devant son patron. Une fois assis, il posa les coudes sur la table et joignit ses mains dans une posture attentive. L'ex-opérateur attendait avec anxiété que son patron se décide à parler.

Finch referma lentement son menu, le posa sur la table puis y plaça religieusement ses mains. Il était, lui aussi, stressé. Même s'il avait rejoué le scénario de cette entrevue des milliers de fois dans son esprit depuis son coup de fil, tout son discours s'était évanoui lorsqu'il avait aperçu son partenaire. Quand Reese était apparu sur le seuil de la porte, il avait été tellement surpris qu'il avait failli lâcher son menu. La bouche sèche, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de détailler son agent. Ses yeux avaient d'abord aperçu ses chaussures de motard noires, puis étaient remontés le long de ses jambes, s'étaient attardés sur ses hanches avant de glisser sur son blouson de cuir noir. Harold avait retenu son souffle en voyant les cheveux indisciplinés de John et sa barbe naissante. Son agent était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Bien loin de la beauté classique, sophistiquée et glacée de l'homme au costume, il était d'une beauté naturelle et sauvage.

Finch commençait à paniquer intérieurement, craignant de ne pouvoir résister, si son partenaire lui posait des questions un peu trop précises sur son attitude de ce matin. Il déglutit péniblement, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine tandis que Reese attendait qu'il engage la conversation. Après tout c'était lui qui l'avait invité. Il inspira longuement par le nez puis se lança.

-Mr Reese, je tenais à vous présenter mes excuses pour mon comportement de ce matin. J'ai conscience d'avoir été blessant en vous accusant d'une attitude qui ne vous ressemble pas.

Silencieux, Reese écoutait poliment son patron. En bon ex-agent de la CIA, il nota que son patron était plus raide que d'habitude sur sa chaise et qu'un de ses pieds tapait le sol dans un tic nerveux. Les doigts de l'informaticien trituraient le menu posé sur la table tandis que ses yeux étaient fuyants. Il était évident que Finch était très nerveux. En outre, son discours, prononcé d'un ton monocorde et régulier, semblait récité. John sourit intérieurement, touché, Harold avait dû longuement préparer cette entrevue depuis son coup de fil.

Dans un geste spontané, John posa sa main sur celle de Finch pour le stopper. Il ignora le tressaillement de son compagnon et tenta de le rassurer par quelques mots.

-Ce n'est rien, Finch. J'ai l'entière responsabilité de ce qui s'est passé. Je n'aurai pas dû vous taquiner durant la mission en vous mettant dans une situation inconfortable. Croyez que je le regrette.

Mais Finch n'écoutait plus, son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner au moment où la main de Reese s'était posée sur la sienne. Il avait du mal à respirer et une chaleur intense irradiait l'ensemble de son corps. Il luttait pour ne pas retourner sa main et entrelacer ses doigts à ceux de son agent. Puis il réalisa que Reese attendait une réponse.

-Heu…oui.

Reese haussa un sourcil, interloqué. Cela ne ressemblait guère à Finch de manquer de mots.

-Est-ce que ca va, Harold ? demanda-t-il en se penchant légèrement au dessus de la table afin de poser son autre main sur le front de son patron. Êtes-vous toujours souffrant?

Finch s'était figé, n'osant bouger de peur de rompre le charme. S'il s'était douté que renouer avec son partenaire ne serait pas chose facile, il n'aurait pas imaginé lutter autant contre la tentation. Il avait devant lui l'homme le plus beau, extérieurement et intérieurement, qu'il n'avait jamais rencontré.

-Je vais beaucoup mieux, merci Mr Reese, répondit Finch dans un souffle, en essayant d'ignorer ces contacts intimes.

Mais sa voix tremblait légèrement et il ferma les yeux pour échapper au regard intense de son agent. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il comprit son erreur devant la mine perplexe de John. Ce dernier paraissait incrédule, les sourcils légèrement froncés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, comme s'il analysait ses réactions. Il ne semblait pas du tout croire aux explications de son patron, tant il trouvait son attitude étrange.

De plus en plus interloqué, Reese décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis ce matin. Baissant les yeux vers sa main toujours posée sur celle de son patron, il demanda d'une voix basse, teintée de tristesse.

-Il y a tout de même une question qui me taraude…Vous avez pourtant déjà dormi avec Fusco dans un hôtel lors de votre mission à Washington et vous avez partagé avec Root la petite chambre aménagée dans la station de métro…

Faisant une pause, Reese redressa la tête et plongea un regard teinté de tristesse dans les yeux de Finch avant de reprendre.

-Pourquoi aviez-vous l'air si paniqué à l'idée de dormir dans la même chambre que moi ? Pourquoi étiez-vous si horrifié ce matin en découvrant que nous avions partagé le même lit, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne s'était rien passé?

Le cœur de Finch se serra devant la détresse de son partenaire. Il était tellement loin du compte… Il mourrait d'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'embrasser pour effacer toute cette souffrance. Avant même qu'il n'ait réalisé, voulant à tout prix l'alléger de ce fardeau, il prononça quelques mots de réconfort dont il n'imaginait absolument pas la portée.

-Ce que je ressentais ce matin n'était pas de l'horreur mais plutôt des regrets…murmura Finch dans un souffle sans oser lever les yeux.


	5. Chapter 5

_Je vais essayer de me faire pardonner de ma fin de chapitre dernier, un peu fustrante ... J'espère vous réchauffer par ses températures polaires! Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires ! Et merci à Isatis2013 de sa relecture avisée^^._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Reese fronça les sourcils, pas certain d'avoir bien compris. Le temps était comme suspendu à ces quelques petits mots, prononcés d'une voix si faible que l'agent se demandait s'il ne les avait pas rêvés. Il avait l'impression que l'agitation du restaurant avait soudainement cessé, que les discussions s'étaient interrompues, que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner dans l'attente de la suite de leur conversation. John était focalisé sur son compagnon, concentré sur sa main toujours emprisonnée sous la sienne et sur son visage toujours baissé dont il cherchait désespérément à capter le regard.

Le cerveau de l'ex-opérateur tournait à plein régime. Si Finch regrettait qu'il ne se soit rien passé cette nuit… Se pourrait-il que… ? Lorsqu'Harold releva la tête et plongea son regard hésitant dans le sien, l'agent sut qu'il avait bien compris la dernière phrase de son partenaire. Que ses espoirs les plus fous semblaient enfin se réaliser.

C'était maintenant au tour de Reese d'être sans voix. Décidément, son patron ne cessait de l'étonner car sous son aspect frêle et fragile, c'était des deux, celui qui, par cet aveu, s'était montré le plus courageux. John sentit son cœur s'emballer, son sang pulser dans ses veines et une douce chaleur l'envelopper. L'agent pensait être l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Il touchait enfin du doigt ce bonheur qui semblait le fuir depuis si longtemps.

Mais la petite voix perfide continuait à le tourmenter, murmurant inlassablement à sa conscience qu'il n'avait pas été très juste envers son partenaire et qu'il devait, lui aussi, faire preuve du même courage. Harold aurait voulu qu'il se passe quelque chose la nuit dernière. Or c'était le cas. Et puisque l'heure était aux aveux, John décida d'être honnête à son tour, craignant les conséquences de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. Étrange pour un soldat qui avait déjà affronté la mort des centaines de fois, qui avait infiltré les lignes ennemies, qui avait résisté à la torture, c'était les mots qu'il s'apprêtait à prononcer qui représentaient, à ce jour, le plus grand danger de son existence. A cet instant précis, il avait l'impression de jouer sa vie. Il inspira lentement puis se lança.

-Finch, j'ai quelque chose à vous avouer, commença-t-il, les yeux baissés à la fois honteux et anxieux.

Harold se raidit, se préparant mentalement à être rejeté. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Les mots lui avaient échappé, comme mûs par leur propre volonté. Ses regrets étaient-ils donc si forts qu'il n'avait pu les retenir? Mais évidemment John était gêné par cet aveu dont il n'avait que faire. La tête toujours inclinée, les yeux pudiquement baissés sur la carte devant lui, Finch avait bien senti le corps de son partenaire se raidir lorsqu'il avait prononcé ses mots. Il les avait instantanément regrettés. Il aurait donné toute sa fortune et même plus pour les reprendre. Paniqué à l'idée d'être repoussé ou, pire, abandonné, le reclus tenta de retirer sa main afin de s'éloigner, pressé d'échapper à une humiliation qui lui briserait le cœur et voulant aussi épargner à son partenaire un laïus désagréable.

Mais John fut plus rapide et resserra ses longs doigts sur son poignet. De surprise, Harold leva des yeux interrogatifs et ne put détourner son regard tant le visage de son compagnon était intense.

-Il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose la nuit dernière… reprit l'agent.

Tout en parlant, Reese retourna délicatement la main de son patron pour entrelacer leurs doigts. Puis il se pencha au-dessus de la table plongeant son regard dans les yeux d'Harold, sondant ses réactions, cherchant à lui montrer l'honnêteté de ses paroles. Finch retint son souffle tant l'attente était insoutenable. Il était littéralement suspendu aux lèvres de son agent. Qu'allait-il dire ? Un poli remerciement, une remarque ironique un aveu coupable ?

-Alors que vous dormiez…je vous ai embrassé, murmura Reese dans un souffle, scrutant le visage de son patron.

Finch écarquilla les yeux, totalement médusé par cette révélation. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, ce baiser avait bel et bien eu lieu. Et le reste ? Et le fameux _Je t'aime_ qu'il pensait aussi avoir été le fruit de son imagination. Son cœur se gonfla d'un espoir inespéré, son corps fut parcouru d'un long frisson et ses mains tremblaient. Mais Finch était un homme rationnel, il voulait être sûr et certain de bien comprendre le message caché sous cette confession.

-Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? demanda-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

 _Nous y voila,_ pensa John. Après un silence pourtant très court mais qui parut interminable aux deux hommes, l'agent se lança.

-Eh bien, pourquoi, d'après vous, embrasse-t-on une personne? demanda Reese en cachant son malaise derrière son ironie habituelle.

Puis, avec une lenteur délibérée, John porta la main de son compagnon à ses lèvres, pour y déposer un léger baiser dans sa paume puis dans le creux de son poignet. C'est sur ce geste incroyablement sensuel qu'il releva les yeux et se décida à prononcer les mots qui allaient faire basculer son destin.

\- Parce que je vous aime.

Voilà. Il avait, à nouveau, prononcé ces mots qui le tourmentaient tant. Mais cette fois-ci, tout était bien différent de la première fois, car Finch était bien réveillé et vu son regard ébahi, il avait parfaitement entendu. Durant de longues minutes, l'informaticien ne prononça aucun mot, se contentant de dévisager John. Les yeux écarquillés, la bouche entrouverte, il ressemblait à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture. John, l'homme calme par excellence, commença à paniquer. Son cœur battait frénétiquement dans sa poitrine, sa bouche devenait très sèche, il n'était plus très sûr de savoir comment respirer et sa main était moite de sueur, John Reese perdait de sa superbe. _Mais pourquoi met-il si longtemps à répondre ?_ pensa l'agent, de plus en plus nerveux.

-Finch, s'il vous plait, dites-moi quelque chose, supplia l'ex-opérateur avec un petit rire nerveux pour cacher son inquiétude.

Harold cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour sortir de sa transe. Mais il était bloqué sur les deux choses les plus intimes et miraculeuses qu'il lui ait été donné de vivre, à savoir, les lèvres douces de l'opérateur sur son poignet, qui le mettait dans un état proche de l'envoûtement, et l'aveu désespérément attendu depuis des années. Finch avait peur qu'il ne s'agisse là d'un autre de ses rêves et que le simple fait de parler allait briser le charme, qu'il se réveillerait encore une fois seul dans son grand lit. Mais il perçut, dans l'ouragan d'émotions qui l'agitait, le désespoir dans la voix de son compagnon dont l'attente devenait insupportable. Il devait réagir pour éviter une nouvelle bourde.

Mais, pour l'instant, Harold Finch, le génie au vocabulaire si étendu était à court de mots. Il décida alors d'utiliser le geste plutôt que la parole pour faire comprendre à l'agent l'étendu de ses sentiments.

Finch se dégagea doucement de l'emprise de son partenaire. Pendant une seconde, il remarqua de la peur dans le regard bleu de son compagnon, vite remplacée par un agréable étonnement quand il vit l'informaticien prendre sa main à son tour. Il la posa doucement sur la table et contempla la paume exposée de l'agent. Le reclus semblait plongé dans ses réflexions. Comment des mains capables de tuer pouvaient-elles également être si délicates, si promptes à caresser, à aimer. Du bout des doigts, il suivit les lignes de sa main, même s'il en ignorait la signification, il recherchait plutôt le contact d'une première caresse. Il décida ensuite de lui rendre la pareille. Il porta lentement la main de John à ses lèvres afin de déposer un baiser, aussi léger qu'un battement d'aile de papillon, au niveau du poignet, à l'endroit où battait frénétiquement le pouls de l'agent. Il prolongea ce baiser, savourant le goût de sa peau. Percevant un violent frisson, il leva les yeux afin d'observer les réactions de son partenaire.

Ce qu'il découvrit lui coupa le souffle. Les yeux de Reese s'étaient obscurcis sous l'effet du désir et une lueur prédatrice brillait dans ses prunelles bleues. Harold était certain que s'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés dans un lieu public, John lui aurait certainement sauté dessus.

-Que diriez-vous de quitter ce restaurant pour un endroit plus intime… murmura Reese d'une voix rauque

Sa question, sa voix, son regard, ses lèvres, le langage du corps ne laissait aucun doute sur la nature de la proposition de l'agent.

Toujours incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, Finch se contenta de hocher la tête en guise d'acquiescement. A peine eut-il terminé son signe de tête que John se leva brusquement de sa chaise et prit, avec un étonnant mélange de force et de douceur, le bras de l'informaticien afin de l'entraîner dans son sillage. Remontant rapidement l'allée entre les tables, il déposa au passage quelques billets sur le comptoir avant de pousser la porte du restaurant.

Une fois sur le trottoir, les deux hommes se rendirent compte que la fine pluie du début de soirée s'était transformée en violente averse. De grosses gouttes tombaient sur leurs cheveux, frappaient violemment leurs épaules et inondaient la voirie. Reese contempla, dépité, sa moto, totalement inapproprié dans ces conditions. Il soupira de frustration, décidément le sort s'acharnait…

De son côté, l'air frais permit à Finch de se remettre de ses émotions et de recouvrer ses esprits. Avec une assurance qui le surprit lui-même, il prononça les premiers mots depuis les aveux de Reese.

-Suivez-moi, je possède toujours un appartement à quelques rues d'ici, dit-il en prenant la main de l'agent.

Reese le suivit docilement, savourant le contact de sa main dans la sienne, ressentant encore la chaleur de ses lèvres sur son poignet, frémissant par anticipation à la perspective de cette nuit pleine de promesses qui s'annonçait. Il fut agréablement surpris de la prise d'initiative de son patron mais vaguement inquiet de son silence quant à ses sentiments.

En effet, après avoir avoué son amour, John s'était attendu à la même chose de la part de Finch, mais non, rien. Certes, le baiser que le reclus avait délicatement posé sur son poignet valait des millions de _je t'aime_ mais il était tout de même déçu par son mutisme. Repoussant sa déception dans un coin de son esprit, Reese décida de profiter du moment présent et de prendre tout ce que son patron était disposé à lui offrir.

Finch s'arrêta devant la grille d'une maison de 3 étages à la façade de briques rouges, dans le quartier de Greenwich Village. Il tapa un code sur l'écran tactile disposé sur le pilier de l'entrée. Après avoir entendu le déclic, l'informaticien poussa le portillon et gravit les quelques marches qui menaient au perron. Il sortit de son manteau un trousseau de clés, et d'une main tremblante, pas spécialement de froid, il déverrouilla l'entrée de la maison puis poussa la lourde porte en chêne.

Finch s'effaça pour laisser entrer l'agent dans sa demeure. John pénétra dans un immense hall à la décoration rustique mais élégante. Un massif escalier de bois lui faisait face tandis que de part et d'autre, il devinait un salon et une cuisine. Reese resta au milieu de l'entrée, penaud et ruisselant de pluie. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués sur sa tête, ses vêtements dégoulinaient et une auréole commençait à grandir sur le tapis au sol. Harold referma la porte derrière lui, retira son manteau et l'accrocha dans la penderie.

-Votre manteau, Mr Reese, proposa Finch en tendant la main.

John se retourna et fit glisser doucement son blouson de cuir sur ses épaules. Alors que l'agent lui tendait sa veste, leurs doigts s'effleurèrent. Reese nota, satisfaisait, que son partenaire frissonnait à ce simple contact. Il chercha à capter son regard mais l'informaticien gardait les yeux pudiquement baissés. Toutefois, le rouge de ses joues révélait son trouble. Une fois, l'agent débarrassé de son vêtement, il passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux afin de se donner contenance.

-Je vais nous chercher des serviettes de toilette pour nous sécher, continua Finch en montant les marches de l'escalier, sans attendre la réponse.

John regarda son compagnon gravir difficilement les marches, supposant que la salle de bain et les chambres devaient se trouver à l'étage. Il décida d'avancer dans le salon. Une fois dans la pièce, il contempla la décoration toute aussi rustique et élégante que le hall. Une immense table rectangulaire encadrée par dix chaises trônait au centre, un canapé accueillant faisait face à une cheminée massive à son extrémité. Les couleurs chaudes et le bois donnaient à la pièce une ambiance chaleureuse. Il pénétra dans la salle, détaillant les bibelots et les tableaux tout en effleurant du bout des doigts les étagères d'une vieille bibliothèque copieusement garnie d'ouvrages divers allant des classiques de la littérature aux ouvrages plus étonnants d'analyse de fais-divers. Il se dirigea tout naturellement vers le fond du salon, se postant entre le canapé et la cheminée. Evidemment, la maison était décorée avec goût mais il n'y avait aucun élément personnel. La maison était un étrange mélange de chaleur et d'anonymat, une décoration pensée pour mettre les gens à l'aise, sans pour autant en dévoiler trop sur sa vie privée.

Soudain, le feu jaillit dans la cheminée, tirant John de ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers l'entrée du salon et remarqua Finch, une main sur un panneau de commande, juste en dessous de l'interrupteur. Magie de la technologie, une cheminée qui s'allume automatiquement sur une simple pression du doigt.

A la vue de son compagnon, Reese haussa un sourcil, agréablement étonné. Il le détailla pendant quelques secondes. Finch avait ôté sa veste, laissé son gilet ouvert et détaché les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise. Ses vêtements étaient humides, tout comme ses cheveux, qu'il avait pourtant vraisemblablement frotté pour les sécher, à en croire les épis qui donnaient à l'informaticien un air juvénile. En voyant Harold ainsi négligé, Reese s'enflamma. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher de cette gorge pour une fois découverte, tellement tentante. L'agent se promit d'y goûter dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Elle ne tarda pas.

Une serviette autour du cou, Harold s'avança vers son agent en lui en tendant une autre, propre. Mais au lieu de prendre le linge, John saisit le poignet de son compagnon pour l'attirer à lui. Jetant les serviettes au loin, il l'emprisonna dans ses bras et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille.

-Vous savez que vous êtes très séduisant comme ça ?

John ponctua son propos d'un baiser à l'intérieur du cou de Finch, juste en dessous du lobe de son oreille. Encouragé par un violent frisson, l'agent décida de déposer des baisers le long de sa mâchoire tout en continuant à murmurer.

-Avez-vous… conscience… de l'effet… que vous avez… sur moi ?

Submergé par les délicieuses sensations que l'ex-opérateur faisait naître en lui, Finch se contenta de poser ses mains sur la poitrine de son partenaire, rassuré de sentir le rythme effréné de son cœur sous ses doigts. Il retint un sourire en pensant, que sous ses airs sûrs de lui, John était tout aussi bouleversé. Les grandes mains calleuses de l'agent reposaient sur ses hanches, pressant son corps contre le sien, tandis que sa bouche parsemait son visage de baisers.

Sentant les lèvres de son compagnon se rapprocher de leur but, Finch entrouvrit les siennes dans un geste spontané d'anticipation. John ne put résister à cette invitation muette et prit enfin possession de la bouche de son compagnon avec un gémissement de plaisir. Une des mains de l'agent remonta doucement le long du dos du reclus afin de se positionner sur sa nuque, glissant les doigts dans ses cheveux bruns humides. Les mains de l'informaticien remontèrent du torse vers les épaules avant de prendre le visage de Reese en coupe, afin de profiter au mieux ce premier baiser. S'il était tendre et hésitant au début, il devint rapidement sensuel et passionné.

Tandis que leurs bouches se découvraient, leurs mains se firent plus audacieuses. Celles de Reese défirent les derniers boutons de la chemise d'Harold alors que les mains de ce dernier, dans un geste plutôt brusque, sortirent les pans de la chemise noire de l'agent hors de son pantalon. Il en profita pour les glisser sous le vêtement afin de caresser le ventre et l'abdomen qui s'offraient à ses caresses, s'émerveillant du pouvoir qu'il avait sur son agent puisque ses simples frôlements suffisaient à le faire violemment frissonner.

Harold n'osait croire qu'il était en train d'embrasser passionnément son agent, qu'il était en train d'explorer son corps. Pris d'une impulsion qui le surprit, lui d'ordinaire si pondéré, il écarta d'un coup sec les deux pans de la chemise, faisant voler les boutons partout dans la pièce.

Reese était heureux devant tant de fougue de la part de son, toujours très calme, patron. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul à être impatient. Il profita d'un mouvement de recul de Finch, surpris par sa propre violence, pour se débarrasser du vêtement déchiré, le laissant tomber à ses pieds. Face à face, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, haletants, les deux hommes se dévoraient du regard, comme deux affamés devant un festin.

Torse nu, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres, les yeux assombris de désir, John s'offrait au regard de son partenaire. Le souffle court, Harold tendit les mains et les posa sur la poitrine nue de son agent. Du bout des doigts, il caressa amoureusement la peau marquée de cicatrices, redessinant le contour de chaque muscle. John ne put retenir un violent frisson face à cette délicieuse sensation. Un agent de la CIA était formé pour se maîtriser, pour résister à toute sorte de torture, mais le regard troublé de Finch sur lui, ses mains le caressant, sa langue qui humectait ses lèvres dans un geste inconsciemment provoquant, tous ces détails mettaient John au supplice. Il ferma les yeux pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de son corps mais il les rouvrit brusquement lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Finch se poser sur son torse, y déposant une multitude de baisers. Haletant, John sombrait inexorablement dans un gouffre de plaisir, perdant pied avec la réalité au fur et à mesure qu'Harold embrassait, goûtait, mordillait sa peau embrasée. Une chaleur intense montait du creux de ses reins en vagues de plus en plus fortes. Dans un sursaut de lucidité, l'agent glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'informaticien pour lui faire relever la tête et ainsi cesser son exploration. Ce dernier lança un regard mi-interrogatif mi-angoissé à Reese, ne comprenant visiblement pas pourquoi il arrêtait son geste. L'ex-opérateur le rassura avec une pointe d'humour.

-Harold, si tu continues comme ça, je risque de finir avant d'avoir commencé, dit-il avec un sourire désarmant.

Finch rougit violemment à l'allusion, baissant les yeux de honte. John prit alors son visage entre ses mains pour lui relever doucement la tête. Plongeant son regard dans le sien, l'agent reprit, plus sérieusement.

-Tu ne dois pas avoir honte… Laisse-moi plutôt faire…

Tout en parlant, Reese s'avança de quelques pas, faisant reculer son compagnon dont les genoux cognèrent contre le canapé. Il fit basculer doucement l'informaticien, une main soutenant sa taille et l'autre sa nuque, afin de l'allonger.

Après avoir confortablement installé Finch sur le divan, ayant pris soin de positionner des coussins pour maintenir sa nuque et son dos, Reese se redressa, un sourire diabolique aux lèvres. Le dominant de toute sa hauteur, John entreprit de se déshabiller sous le regard appréciateur de son partenaire. Avec une lenteur calculée, il retira ses chaussures et ses chaussettes puis déboutonna son jean qu'il fit glisser le long de ses jambes avant de le jeter au loin. Harold ne perdait pas une miette de cet effeuillage terriblement érotique. Se redressant, l'agent plaça les mains sur l'élastique de son caleçon et suspendit son geste. L'informaticien retint sa respiration, fixant sans honte cette fois, les mains de l'agent. D'un mouvement lent, il se débarrassa de son sous-vêtement. Une fois nu, John s'exposa sans complexe, simplement éclairé par les flammes de la cheminée. Finch, le souffle court, écarquilla les yeux, devant la vision de ce corps splendide qui appelait ses caresses.

-Satisfaisait du spectacle, Mr Finch ? Ronronna John, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux, faisant allusion au striptease de leur dernière mission.

Pour toute réponse, Harold sourit et tendit la main dans une invitation silencieuse. John obéit et s'allongea à son tour sur le canapé avec mille précautions, s'appuyant sur ses coudes afin d'épargner à son compagnon la charge de son poids. Confortablement installé, l'agent embrassa de nouveau Harold avec plus d'impatience et de passion.

Après les lèvres, John goûta la gorge exposée de son compagnon. Ce dernier renversa la tête dans la limite de sa blessure afin de la lui offrir. La bouche experte de l'agent glissa vers les épaules puis la poitrine, laissant une sensation de brûlure sur son chemin. Ses mains écartèrent les pans de la chemise de l'informaticien, qui se redressa pour l'ôter d'un geste impatient. John continua ensuite sa lente et sensuelle exploration, embrassant, goûtant, mordillant la peau surchauffée de son partenaire.

Un véritable raz-de-marée de sensations toutes plus exquises les unes que les autres emporta Finch. Il avait l'impression de perdre totalement pied avec la réalité. Seules comptaient ces mains et cette bouche qui lui donnaient tant de plaisir.

Lorsqu'Harold sentit son partenaire errer près de la boucle de sa ceinture, il leva les hanches, tout en empoignant les cheveux de John, l'encourageant à aller plus loin. Il sentit alors les doigts avides de Reese ouvrir l'attache de cuir puis s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon. Tirant les vêtements vers le bas, l'agent embrassa pieusement la peau dénudée. Harold reconnut à peine sa voix lorsqu'il supplia.

-John… je t'en prie…

En entendant cette prière, Reese jeta le pantalon et les sous-vêtements au loin puis relevant la tête, il rampa au dessus du corps de son partenaire afin d'être à sa hauteur. Une fois face à face, John plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui de l'informaticien.

-Que veux-tu, Harold ? demanda l'agent d'une voix enrouée de désir.

Le regard voilé, Finch scella sa nuit par un seul mot :

-toi…


	6. Chapter 6

_Après le coup de chaud du dernier chapitre, voici l'épilogue de cette histoire. J'espère qu'il va vous satisfaire, à vous de voir s'il fait baisser ou monter la température. Préparez-vous tout de même à un choc thermique. Merci pour vos commentaire et les MP. Merci à Isatis2013, mon becherelle !_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-_

Le lendemain matin, John fut réveillé par les doux rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les rideaux et qui lui réchauffaient le dos. Le nez dans l'oreiller, l'agent émergeait doucement, enveloppé dans un intense sentiment de bien-être. Soupirant de bonheur, il enfouit son visage un peu plus dans le coussin, voulant retenir les minutes et rester ainsi, pour toujours. Il se demandait s'il avait, un jour, jamais ressenti une telle plénitude. Il avait l'impression de flotter, d'être entouré d'une barrière à la fois douce et solide qui le protégeait des agressions du monde extérieur.

S'étirant comme un chat, Reese se tourna lentement sur le dos, bras derrière la nuque, contemplant le plafond de la chambre. S'il avait cru, juste un instant, dans les brumes de son réveil, que la nuit dernière avait été un rêve, les courbatures et les délicieuses douleurs qu'il ressentait à des endroits bien précis de sa personne, ne lui laissait aucun doute sur ses activités de la veille.

John sourit béatement en repensant à leur première fois sur le canapé dans le salon. Il se remémora, profondément troublé la supplique de Finch.

-Toi… répéta à haute voix l'agent en effleurant ses lèvres du bout des doigts.

Ce tout petit mot, murmure suppliant, avait eu pour effet de balayer toutes les incertitudes et les questions de John. Cela faisait déjà des années qu'il lui appartenait corps et âme. L'agent avait donc tout offert à Harold, son corps, son âme et son cœur. Puis ils avaient fait l'amour sur le canapé. Il faut bien avouer que cette première fois avait été à la fois maladroite et empressée. Tout avait été trop : trop d'émotions, trop passionnée, trop empressée, trop maladroite et trop rapide…

John rougit, un peu honteux de sa performance. Il s'était comporté comme un adolescent à son premier rendez-vous.

La seconde fois, par contre, fut complètement différente…L'agent soupira de bonheur en repensant à ce moment.

Après une courte sieste sur le canapé, John avait été tiré de son sommeil pour le bruit inhabituel du crépitement des flammes dans la cheminée. Il avait rapidement réalisé ce qui venait de se passer quelques heures plus tôt lorsqu'il avait senti son bras engourdi alors qu'il tenait étroitement enlacé Harold, endormi tout contre lui. Le nez de son partenaire était niché dans son cou tandis que ses mains reposaient sur sa poitrine. John pouvait sentir les cheveux bruns de son compagnon lui chatouiller le menton. Il avait sourit devant son total abandon, parfaitement détendu et totalement confiant.

Il avait alors décidé de réveiller son amant de la meilleure façon qui soit. Il avait commencé à parsemer de baisers ses cheveux, puis était descendu à sa tempe, satisfait de sentir son partenaire réagir par un frisson. Le serrant un peu plus étroitement dans ses bras, il avait laissé sa main glisser le long du dos nu de Finch, dessinant des arabesques partant de sa nuque pour dériver vers le creux de ses reins. Son compagnon n'avait pas tardé à répondre ses avances, laissant ses lèvres effleurer délicatement le cou de John, y parsemant des baisers tandis que ses mains avaient caressé sa poitrine. Comme les caresses s'étaient faites plus sensuelles, les baisers de plus en plus passionnés, les deux amants s'étaient rapidement sentis à l'étroit sur le sofa. Conscient des limites corporelles de Finch, John avait quitté un instant les lèvres de son partenaire pour murmurer à son oreille d'une voix enrouée et un peu plus basse que d'habitude.

-Y aurait-il un endroit plus confortable dans cette modeste demeure ?

Les yeux embrumés de désir, les joues écarlates de passion et les lèvres gonflées par les baisers échangés, le reclus avait semblé un instant perdu, ne comprenant pas la question. Puis il était doucement sorti de sa torpeur lorsque John lui avait tendrement caressé la joue, dans l'attente d'une réponse. Finch lui avait alors pris la main, y avait déposé un baiser puis s'était péniblement levé du canapé en essayant de cacher une grimace de douleur. John s'était aussitôt senti coupable. Un canapé n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour ce genre d'activités, même avec des coussins…

Suivant docilement l'informaticien à travers la maison, ils s'étaient dirigés vers l'escalier. Comme John s'y était attendu, l'étage était composé d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres. Finch avait poussé la porte d'une des deux chambres et avait entrainé son compagnon vers un grand lit à l'imposant cadre de bois.

Sans un mot, les yeux dans les yeux, les deux amants s'étaient allongés et avaient poursuivis les préliminaires commencés sur le divan. Cette deuxième fois avait été beaucoup plus lente, plus sensuelle, plus érotique. Ils avaient pris le temps de découvrir leurs corps.

John s'était émerveillé de la façon dont Harold réagissait à ses caresses. Il avait découvert différentes façons de le faire frissonner, gémir avec ses lèvres, sa langue ou ses doigts. Il avait noté que son cou était particulièrement sensible et ne se lassait pas de mordiller la peau tendre de sa nuque, faisant peu à peu perdre pied à son partenaire. Il espérait inconsciemment marquer son épiderme, laisser sa marque comme pour prouver au monde entier que cet homme était à lui autant qu'il lui appartenait.

Il avait aussi remarqué que Finch n'était pas très à l'aise avec ses cicatrices, cherchant à se dégager lorsque ses mains ou ses lèvres s'aventuraient trop près d'elles. John n'était aucunement dégoûté, au contraire, ces blessures faisaient parties de son compagnon. Il s'était alors promis, à l'avenir, de le réconcilier avec elles…

Mais ce qui avait totalement fait perdre à John le sens des réalités, avait été la manière dont Harold l'avait supplié de continuer ou d'arrêter sa douce torture. La façon dont il avait prononcé son prénom, dans un souffle, alors que les vagues de plaisir lui faisait perdre tout sens de la retenue.

-Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi… Laisse-moi t'aimer…murmura John dans le cou de son amant alors qu'il se sentait submergé par la jouissance.

Pour toute réponse, Finch, enfouissant son visage dans le cou de son amant, avait entouré de ses bras les larges épaules de son partenaire, le serrant le plus fort possible, ayant envie de se fondre en lui. L'informaticien avait étouffé un gémissement qui ressemblait à un sanglot alors qu'il connaissait l'extase.

Oui, il en était certain, cette seconde fois avait été ô combien plus intense que la première.

John contemplait le plafond pensivement, les bras toujours croisés sous sa nuque, en revivant les instants magiques de la nuit dernière. Il s'était totalement abandonné, avait lâché prise, avait placé sa vie et son âme entre les mains d'Harold.

 _\- Eh, bien, pourquoi, d'après vous, embrasse-t-on une personne?_

 _-Parce que je vous aime._

 _-Laisse-moi t'aimer…_

Tandis que son esprit rejouait les événements de la veille et de la nuit, John sentit son bien être s'étioler inexorablement. Malgré la magie des instants partagés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce tableau qui paraissait pourtant idyllique. Fronçant les sourcils, il sentit le doute s'infiltrer dans ses veines comme un poison. La petite voix perfide, toujours elle, s'immisçait dans son esprit, tel un serpent, pour y diffuser son venin mortel. S'il avait avoué son amour à Finch hier, à de multiples reprises, de son côté, Harold s'était contenté de l'embrasser, le caresser mais avait gardé le silence. Pas un mot sur ses sentiments.

 _-Que veux-tu, Harold ?_

 _\- Toi…_

Se tortillant dans le lit, John était de plus en plus mal à l'aise face à ce catalogue d'évidences. Son partenaire le désirait, c'était évident, mais il n'avait finalement aucune idée de la nature réelle de ses sentiments. Dans ce _toi_ qui avait fait basculer sa nuit, il n'était question que de désir, de possession… pas de sentiments… pas d'amour.

John tourna la tête vers l'oreiller vide à côté de lui. Il réalisa seulement à cet instant qu'il était seul dans ce grand lit. Il tendit le bras vers la place inoccupée à côté de lui, sa main lissant les draps froissés. La place était froide, Finch avait dû déserter la couche depuis un bon moment. John frissonna tandis que la petite voix perfide continuait son travail de sape. Seul… il était à nouveau seul. Il tendit l'oreille, à la recherche d'un bruit indiquant la présence de son compagnon mais, hormis la rumeur de la ville à l'extérieur, il ne perçut aucun signe prouvant une présence dans la maison.

Reese s'assit sur le lit. L'euphorie avait laissé place aux questions, aux doutes. Qu'avaient-ils fait cette nuit ? Que représentait cette nuit pour Harold ? John avait besoin de réponses, avait besoin de savoir ce qu'il représentait pour son partenaire.

Il lui était désormais insupportable de rester dans ce lit trop grand et surtout trop vide. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre, totalement indifférent à sa nudité. Il traversa le palier et descendit les escaliers, toujours attentif à d'éventuels bruits qui trahiraient la présence de son compagnon. Soudain il stoppa son mouvement au milieu de l'escalier, en alerte. Il perçut des bruits d'eau dans la cuisine, puis des cliquetis de vaisselle. Une délicieuse odeur de brioche et de café s'échappait de la pièce par la porte entrouverte et envahissait toute la maison.

 _-Finch…_

John ressentit un immense soulagement en constatant que son partenaire n'avait pas fui. Mais le problème était à demi-réglé. Il restait l'épineuse question des sentiments. Comment faire avouer à son patron ce qu'il ressentait. Certes Harold lui avait offert son corps, mais son cœur était encore un mystère pour l'agent. Il savait, d'instinct et d'habitude, que son ami gardait farouchement verrouillé les secrets de son cœur et de son âme. Même si Reese avait peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour forcer la serrure qui protégeait le cœur de son patron.

Mais avant de rejoindre son associé, John se dirigea dans le salon afin de récupérer ses affaires. Avec brin de nostalgie, l'agent repéra ses vêtements gisant à côté du canapé. Il passa rapidement son jean et se dirigea vers la porte entrebâillée de la cuisine. Il la poussa doucement, sans bruit puis s'adossa contre le montant de la porte pour observer son partenaire.

Une bouffée d'amour le submergea alors qu'il contemplait, attendrit, le spectacle de Finch, douché et habillé, qui s'afférait devant le plan de travail. La bouilloire était mise à chauffer sur un gigantesque piano et de la cafetière coulait tranquillement le café. Un panier rempli de viennoiseries et deux tasses étaient disposés sur la table ronde au centre de la pièce. Appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, juste vêtu de son jean, John observait son partenaire préparer le petit déjeuner.

Lorsque ce dernier se retourna, il sursauta violemment en apercevant l'agent et faillit lâcher la bouteille de jus d'orange qu'il tenait. Reese eut la satisfaction de voir son compagnon rougir violemment en le détaillant. Il avait conscience du spectacle qu'il devait donner, torse et pieds nus, juste vêtu de son jean, les cheveux ébouriffés et une barbe de deux jours assombrissant ses joues.

-Mr Reese ! Cessez d'apparaître ainsi sans bruit ! S'exclama Finch, contrarié, en posant la bouteille sur la table.

Le sourire de John se figea en entendant son nom. _Mr Reese… le vouvoiement… après cette nuit !_ Songea-t-il. L'agent garda le silence en détaillant son compagnon. Ce dernier semblait nerveux. Il s'agitait dans la cuisine, disposant divers couverts sur la table, tout en évitant soigneusement de le regarder. _Des regrets ?_ Reese se sentait de plus en plus mal, sa gorge était serrée au point de ne plus être capable de déglutir, la nausée commençait à monter de son estomac et il lui semblait que son cœur avait disparu de sa poitrine, remplacé par un trou béant.

Il avait déjà vécu ce genre de situation. Beaucoup de personnes avaient été attirées par lui. Il avait conscience du pouvoir d'attraction qu'il avait sur autrui. Son physique avantageux, son charme, le mystère qui se dégageait de ses yeux, tout cela exerçait une certaine fascination, autant sur les hommes que sur les femmes. Beaucoup avaient eu envie de lui et pour être honnête, il avait, lui aussi, été parfois grisé par l'attraction purement physique, succombant au désir charnel. Lorsqu'il était agent de la CIA, ce corps avait été considéré comme un atout, une arme à utiliser au même titre que d'autres, plus conventionnelles. Cela ne lui avait pas posé de problème, il était en accord avec ça.

Mais avec Finch tout était différent. Il l'aimait. Cette nuit comptait beaucoup pour lui. Il s'était mis à nu, au sens propre comme au sens figuré, comme devant aucune autre personne. Il voulait savoir si son compagnon ressentait la même chose. Il voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

- _Dis-moi Harold ? Que suis-je pour toi ?_ Avait-il envie de crier.

La voix calme de son patron le sortit brutalement de ses pensées.

-Asseyez-vous, je vous sers votre café. Prenez des viennoiseries, j'ai été les chercher il y a quelques minutes juste à côté.

Toujours immobile, John fronça les sourcils. _Pourquoi ce babillage sans importance?_ Finch était un homme peu bavard, toujours très économe de ses mots... Pourquoi lui parlait-il de la pluie et du beau temps mais évitait-il l'essentiel ?

D'un mouvement souple des hanches, Reese se redressa et s'avança dans la grande cuisine. L'agent ne fut pas étonné d'y voir un équipement moderne et des placards correctement achalandés. Décidément, Finch était d'une prévoyance maladive. Son petit monde s'organisait autour de routines sécurisantes, de plans prévus et organisés à l'avance. Dans quelle mesure cette nuit échappait-elle à l'ordre préétabli de son univers ? Toujours incertain, Reese prit la chaise devant lui et s'installa, se composant un visage détendu et une posture nonchalante. L'informaticien s'approcha de lui pour remplir la tasse, disposée devant l'agent, de café chaud. Alors que le reclus se penchait, John fut assailli par son odeur familière. Fermant les yeux, il revivait de façon intense les événements de la veille. Les rouvrant, il put apercevoir les tremblements dans la main de son hôte alors qu'il versait le liquide fumant.

-Merci, se contenta de dire Reese.

Après avoir reposé la cafetière sur son socle, Harold s'assit en face de l'agent et se servit un verre de jus d'orange. Un silence terriblement pesant s'installa dans la pièce tandis que les deux hommes s'évaluaient sans véritablement se comprendre. La gorge trop nouée pour boire ou manger quoique se soit, John se contenta d'observer son amant, essayant de capter son regard, essayant de trouver des réponses dans les yeux bleus pales de son patron trop secret.

 _\- Parle-moi ! Dis-moi ce que représente cette nuit pour toi !_ Avait envie d'hurler John mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche tandis qu'il regardait son compagnon, si proche et pourtant si lointain…

Finch semblait pris dans sa routine matinale, pain au chocolat et jus d'orange d'un côté, journal de l'autre. John était totalement exclu, à l'écart, inutile…

\- _Je ne suis donc que ça pour toi !_

Les doigts crispés autour de sa tasse, les jointures blanches à cause de la pression exercée sur la fragile porcelaine, John étouffait littéralement dans ses doutes et ses questions. N'y tenant plus, il ouvrit la bouche pour libérer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais le sifflement de la bouilloire l'interrompit.

Terriblement frustré, John regarda Harold aller chercher l'objet du délit pour se préparer son thé. Une fois les feuilles mises à infuser, le reclus reprit sa place devant son agent, évitant toujours son regard. Toutefois, Reese eut la satisfaction de relever des détails prouvant que son voisin était aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Son cœur battait la chamade à en croire sa respiration rapide et ses mains tremblaient légèrement alors qu'il tournait la cuillère dans sa tasse.

-Harold, nous devons parler.

Un violent cliquetis accueillit la phrase de John. Finch venait de reposer brutalement le couvert dans la soucoupe. Son corps tout entier s'était raidi, ses doigts tremblaient alors qu'il portait la tasse à sa bouche, les yeux toujours soigneusement baissés.

\- Harold, regarde-moi.

L'informaticien leva lentement les yeux vers son voisin, paniqué. _Nous devons parler_. Ces trois petits mots n'auguraient jamais rien de bon…

Sans le savoir, Finch nourrissait les mêmes doutes que son compagnon. Cette nuit, malgré la fatigue, le reclus avait longtemps contemplé son partenaire durant son sommeil. Il avait voulu graver chaque minute de ces moments magiques dans son esprit. Couché sur le ventre, le drap remonté jusqu'à ses reins, l'homme endormi avait été l'image même de la luxure. Totalement à l'abandon, ses longs cils ombrageant ses pommettes, ses cheveux en désordre tombant sur son front, ses lèvres entrouvertes, John avait niché son visage dans le cou de Finch, un bras négligemment jeté sur le torse du reclus dans un geste inconscient de possession. Harold avait eu toutes les peines du monde à résister à la tentation de glisser les mains dans ses cheveux, de caresser amoureusement les joues assombries de l'homme.

Comment un homme aussi magnifique que Reese pouvait-il l'aimer ? Etait-ce réellement de l'amour que ressentait John ou de la reconnaissance envers celui qui lui avait donné un but ? Harold avait été trompé si souvent qu'il s'était demandé s'il n'avait pas fait une nouvelle erreur en cédant à ses sentiments. Il avait tellement peur d'être à nouveau trompé, utilisé puis jeté.

Rester au lit lui paraissant insupportable, Finch s'était levé tôt. Se dégageant précautionneusement de l'étreinte de son amant, il s'était directement rendu à la salle de bains. Refermant soigneusement la porte, de peur de réveiller Reese et ainsi de devoir affronter ses peurs, il avait posé les mains sur le lavabo et s'était contemplé de longues minutes dans le miroir. Il avait vu les quelques marques laissées par son partenaire sur sa clavicule et dans le creux de son cou sous l'effet de la passion, mais il n'avait pu retenir un rictus de dégoût en observant son corps. Comment Reese pouvait-il prétendre l'aimer ? Avec son physique, avec ses cicatrices…

Il avait cédé à la magie de l'instant, laissant pour une fois ses sentiments s'exprimer. Il avait voulu cette nuit au risque de tout perdre et maintenant, il en redoutait les conséquences. Baissant la tête de honte, il s'était tourné vers l'armoire adjacente, avait pris quelques serviettes qu'il avait déposé sur un tabouret. Il avait actionné les robinets à la recherche de la bonne température puis avait pénétré dans la douche.

Il était resté de longues minutes sous le jet brûlant comme pour effacer les traces de cette nuit sur son corps comme dans son esprit. Mais malgré ses frottements énergiques, il avait l'impression de sentir encore les mains de John partout sur lui, de sentir ses lèvres le tourmenter, de sentir son odeur.

Après s'être séché, Harold s'était rendu dans la chambre inoccupée à la recherche de vêtements propres. Sa routine, sa sécurisante routine lui avait permis peu à peu de regagner sa confiance perdue dans la nuit. Son choix s'était porté invariablement vers un strict costume agrémenté d'une cravate à la couleur criarde. Une fois apprêté et satisfait de l'image que lui avait renvoyé le miroir accroché au mur, il avait descendu l'escalier pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Même s'il n'avait pas très faim, il s'était conformé à son train-train de manière quasi-obsessionnelle afin de ne plus avoir à penser.

La préparation de son thé, la sortie pour acheter des viennoiseries lui avait permis de s'aérer et de profiter des premiers rayons du soleil. Seules entorses à sa routine, la préparation du café et l'achat d'un peu plus de douceurs pour son compagnon.

Il en était à ses considérations quand il avait aperçu son amant adossé à l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine. Bras croisés, pieds et torse nus, simplement vêtu de son jean, il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Finch avait rapidement tourné le regard, profondément troublé à la vue des stigmates identiques aux siens, sur la poitrine de Reese, témoignages de leur nuit de passion. Mal à l'aise sous le regard inquisiteur de son partenaire, il s'était retourné pour poursuivre la préparation du repas.

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Finch. Comment devait-on se comporter après une nuit comme celle-ci ? Que devait-on se dire ?

-Finch ?

Harold tressaillit, tiré brusquement de ses pensées. Il prit conscience que son voisin attendait une réaction de sa part.

-Oui, Mr. Reese ?

-Mr. Reese ? Vraiment ? Après cette nuit ? demanda John, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Harold se raidit imperceptiblement, pris en faute. Il se releva et retourna vers le plan de travail pour cacher son malaise, observant la ville qui s'animait, par la fenêtre en face de lui, indifférente à ce qui se jouait sous le toit de cette grande maison de briques rouges. Tournant le dos à son compagnon, Finch répondit dans un soupir.

-L'habitude, je suppose.

John esquissa un sourire, semblant se satisfaire de la réponse, puis il reprit plus sérieusement.

-Les choses que je t'ai dites cette nuit…

Finch retint sa respiration et ses épaules se crispèrent insensiblement dans l'attente de la suite.

-Sache, Harold, que je pensais tout ce que j'ai dit, que je voulais tout ce qui s'est passé. Je ne regrette rien, reprit John de sa voix douce.

Finch se contenta de hocher la tête en silence mais il avait l'impression qu'on lui ôtait le poids qui lui broyait le cœur depuis ce matin. De soulagement, il redressa la tête et ses épaules se détendirent. John nota la différence chez son partenaire. Il paraissait moins crispé, presque détendu par ses paroles. Lui aussi voulait connaitre ce sentiment apaisant.

-Et toi ? demanda brusquement l'agent, les mains toujours crispées sur sa tasse intacte.

-Moi non plus, répondit Harold dans un souffle, toujours dos à son compagnon.

-Alors dis-le.

-Dire quoi ? demanda Finch en se retournant pour observer John, toujours assis sur la chaise, les yeux suppliants.

John ferma les yeux en soupirant bruyamment. _Mon dieu qu'il était obtus pour un génie…_

-Que ressens-tu pour moi ? Que signifie cette nuit pour toi?

Finch ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Pourquoi cette question ? Comment pouvait-il se poser cette question après cette nuit ? C'est alors qu'il remarqua la tension chez son compagnon. Complètement aveuglé par ses propres doutes, il n'avait pas vu que John se tenait trop raide sur sa chaise, que ses doigts serraient plus que nécessaire la fragile tasse, que ses lèvres tremblaient légèrement tandis qu'il soupirait.

-Ce que je ressens pour toi ? Comment peux-tu ne pas savoir…

-Tu ne m'as rien dit à ce propos, le coupa abruptement l'agent. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. Pas toi.

Avec un petit rire sans joie, John porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres pour essayer de masquer son profond malaise.

Finch se retourna face à la fenêtre, totalement déstabilisé par la remarque de son compagnon. Fronçant les sourcils, il se remémora leur nuit ensemble, les moments de passion, les murmures et soudain il réalisa. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Il n'avait rien dit ! Se contentant d'appeler ou de gémir le nom de son amant. Il n'avait absolument rien répondu aux déclarations de son partenaire.

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Finch était abasourdi.

-Oh John, comment ai-je pu…Bien sur que cette nuit est importante pour moi…

-Pourquoi ? Murmura John tout contre son oreille.

Finch frissonna en sentant le souffle de son compagnon sur sa nuque. Comme à son habitude, l'agent s'était rapproché de lui sans bruit. Il était désormais juste derrière Finch, posant ses mains sur le plan de travail, emprisonnant le reclus entre ses bras puissants. Ce dernier pouvait sentir le torse de l'autre homme se presser contre lui quand il inspirait, son nez respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux, son souffle lui chatouillant le cou. Harold ne chercha pas à retenir le frisson qui lui parcourut l'échine, tremblant d'excitation par ce qu'il allait enfin révéler, d'une voix distincte et claire.

-Parce que je t'aime. Je t'ai aimé dès le moment où je t'ai rencontré

John sourit et posa ses lèvres sur la nuque de son partenaire, entre son col et ses cheveux.

-Je n'étais pourtant pas très à mon avantage à cette époque…

-Effectivement, mais à ce moment là, je t'aimais déjà.

L'agent s'écarta légèrement de surprise.

\- Je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, il y a six ans, épargner l'un des premiers numéros que je suivais, Daniel Casey. C'est à ce moment précis que j'ai vu quelle belle personne tu étais.

John était médusé par cette confession. Cela faisait si longtemps que son patron était amoureux de lui. Cela faisait presque six ans qu'il cachait ses sentiments sous un manteau de distance et de froideur.

-Harold… murmura-t-il alors qu'il le prenait par les hanches afin de le retourner pour se faire face.

Mais Finch continuait ses explications tout en braquant ses yeux pâles dans ceux plus bleus de son amant.

-J'ai presque immédiatement tout aimé de toi.

Il tendit ses mains tremblantes vers le visage de John puis caressa amoureusement ses joues, suivant la ligne de ses pommettes de ses pouces avant de plonger ses doigts dans les cheveux poivre et sel en désordre de l'agent.

-J'ai aimé ton beau visage…

Puis se mettant sur la pointe des pieds, Harold posa un baiser sur ses yeux avant de reprendre.

-J'ai aimé ton beau regard, tes beaux yeux si expressifs…

Il descendit ensuite vers la bouche et y déposa un tendre baiser.

-J'ai aimé ton sourire, si lumineux mais si rare…

Puis s'écartant un peu, Finch plongea un regard encore plus déterminé dans les yeux de John avant d'ajouter en se penchant vers sa poitrine.

-Mais ce que j'ai aimé par-dessus tout est ce cœur, si grand, si beau…

Il déposa alors un baiser sur le pectoral gauche de John, là où il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres, les battements désordonnés de son cœur.

Durant toute la déclaration, John avait cessé de respirer, les mains figées sur les hanches de son compagnon.

-Finch… fut l'unique mot qu'il réussit à prononcer, tant sa gorge était serrée sous le coup de l'émotion.

Si John avait voulu des réponses, elles étaient au-delà de ses espérances. Une joie intense le traversa, emportant avec elle tous les doutes et toutes les craintes de l'agent.

D'un mouvement rapide, John saisit le visage d'Harold pour l'embrasser passionnément, désespérément, y mettant tout son amour avec un gémissement qui ressemblait presque à un sanglot.

Désireux de toucher au plus vite sa peau, l'agent repoussa rapidement la veste sur les épaules de son partenaire puis défit sa cravate et enfin, s'attaqua aux boutons de sa chemise. Ses gestes, d'ordinaire si fluides, étaient désordonnés, fébriles, tremblants, tout comme ses baisers. Une fois Finch débarrassé de ses habits, John commença une exploration sensuelle de son corps, ravi de pouvoir à nouveau se délecter de sa peau.

Harold, quand à lui, avait l'avantage de pouvoir déjà savourer le contact du torse nu de son compagnon, caressant, embrassant sa peau tannée et marquée de cicatrices. Mais rapidement, ses mains glissèrent sur le ventre de l'agent dans une lente caresse, tentant même un frôlement plus osé à travers le vêtement, faisant haleter l'agent.

Rapidement, l'informaticien décréta que le vêtement était de trop. Il glissa les mains entre leurs bassins et entreprit de déboutonner le pantalon. Il détacha le premier bouton avec une dextérité qui le surprit tant les frissons qui le traversaient étaient violents. Son compagnon ne le laissait pas en paix, déposant des baisers sur ses épaules et dans son cou. Toutefois, quand il sentit John lui mordiller puis lécher le lobe de l'oreille, ses mains ratèrent le second bouton. Soupirant tant de frustration que de plaisir, le reclus, entre deux baisers, reprit sa tentative et réussit à ouvrir complètement le pantalon qui glissa le long des jambes de l'agent.

Une fois délivré de son vêtement, les mains d'Harold reprirent leur exploration, dessinant du bout des doigts des cercles sur la peau frémissante de son partenaire. Partant de ses larges épaules, elles suivirent lentement sa colonne vertébrale avec de s'attarder sur la chute de ses reins. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un nouvel obstacle, Harold ouvrit les yeux de surprise en constatant que son compagnon ne portait plus rien.

Se reculant, Finch remarqua le sourire coquin de son amant. Il décida, lui aussi, de jouer le jeu de la provocation. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur le visage de l'informaticien tandis que ses prunelles brillèrent d'une lueur espiègle. Soutenant le regard amusé de l'agent, les mains d'Harold reprirent leur chemin sur ses fesses fermes. John, les joues rouges de désir, haussa un sourcil, défiant silencieusement son compagnon de continuer. Les mains toujours plus audacieuses du reclus glissèrent alors sur ses hanches puis effleurèrent la preuve de son excitation. L'agent haleta de plaisir, fermant les yeux, dans une tentative de contrôle.

Finch regardait le beau visage de son compagnon luttant pour se maîtriser. Il était grisé du pouvoir qu'il avait. Enhardi par ce constat, les mains de l'informaticien ne se contentèrent plus de frôler mais caressèrent ouvertement l'autre homme, qui, la respiration lourde, posa son front contre celui du reclus, s'abandonnant complètement à ses attouchements. Harold se sentait comme l'homme le plus puissant du monde, celui qui, d'une main, avait réussi à dompter le tueur.

-Harold…

Finch se délectait de la voix enrouée, des prunelles assombris par le désir mais surtout de la valse des émotions qui traversait le visage de son amant, selon le rythme de ses caresses. Il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi beau que cet homme, complètement vulnérable, submergé par le plaisir.

-Harold…s'il te plait…montons…

Pour toute réponse, Finch captura les lèvres de Reese, glissant sa langue dans sa bouche pour un baiser profond et passionné.

Rapidement, les amants se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la chambre. Mais à la différence des autres fois, plus de doute, plus de question ne venaient les tourmenter. A la connexion charnelle et physique s'ajoutait les sentiments profonds et indéfectibles. Deux corps, deux cœurs et deux âmes réunis dans un même élan. Cette troisième fois était sans commune mesure avec les deux premières.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux hommes étaient enlacés, repus et ivres de bonheur. John, allongé sur le dos, tenait Harold dans ses bras tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Harold, allongé sur le ventre, dessinait distraitement du bout des doigts des arabesques sur la poitrine de l'agent. Un silence confortable s'était installé, contrastant avec l'ouragan de soupirs, de mots d'amour murmurés et de cris d'extase, qui avait rempli la pièce quelques instants plus tôt.

John rompit le silence de sa voix basse et rauque.

\- Redis-le-moi.

Harold sourit doucement, tourna la tête pour déposer un baiser sur le cœur de son amant.

-Je t'aime.

FIN


End file.
